


Sun and Moon AU

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, KonTim - Freeform, M/M, Timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon, the Sun Prince, thrown into the Black Market to be used by whom ever buys him,<br/>Is bought by the Moon Prince for reasons yet unknown.</p><p>---I have no idea what to name this thing and I suck at Summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capture

A white horse ran with great haste, for his rider desperately need to get away from a group of raiders and slave traders.

The rider pleaded to his horse, as it huffed across the threshold.

"Comet, please, don’t give out now!"

The youthful rider looked back behind him with his sky blue eyes, seeing two raiders approaching closer. He drew his long sword, preparing for the on coming attack as his horse started to fail him.

The Raiders galloped towards the youth, one taking the left, the other the right, a net dragging in the middle.

"Damn it!"  
The youth turned his sights forward, ready for almost anything the raiders would throw at him. What he was not prepaired for was his horse tripping on a shrub, sending both horse and rider tumbling to the ground.

Comet cried out, as it tried to get up on its feet again, only to fall forward. It’s front legs were broken on impact with the shrub. It’s bloody nose, flared with pain.

The young man, slightly concused, tumbled and rolled before he turned towards the direction of his horse, only to be snared and dragged a few feet by his captors.

The weapon he once had in his hands, was now with his flailing horse that still cried in utter pain.

"Comet!" The sun darkened youth called out, pulling at the netted ropes that held him, cutting his skin. His struggling was futile.

It didn’t take long for the other criminals to appear. A smug looking slave trader looked down and the youth, a sly smile already determining the youths fate.

"What we have here boys, is a rare gem in deed. The prince of the Sun King, Kon."

The jarring blue eyes glanced up at his captors, his jet black hair blowing in the wind.

"Wait till my father hears of this, even his kind rule can punish the lot of you to the gallows…"

The slave trader jumped off of his horse, walking his way over to Kon. With his huge hands, he lifted Kon by his neck, cutting off the boys air supply.

"You’ll be long gone and sold off before anyone notices your absence young one…."

Kon clenched his teeth, trying to breathe and fighting the man who held him. His strong arms, already weakened by the fall, gave way. His vision started to fade to black. The last thing he saw, was the man’s evil smile.


	2. Caged

Kon awoke with a pounding headache. He held his hands in his head, trying to gain his surroundings around him. It was in that moment, he noticed a few things.

His wrists were shackled together with gold chains, as were his ankles. His gowns were changed too, to a white silk, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. If it wasn’t for the gold silk tussle around his waist, he would have looked naked.

He moved to his knees, feeling the pains and scratches he received from his capture. He could smell honey lavender, that covered his wounds.

Kon sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do in that moment but think of a way to get out of the situation.

"Damn….dad’s going to freak when he finds out about this. …"

A voice called out from the bars, malice dripping like venom.

"Your father has to find you first. Beside, you are no longer in Krypton any more, Prince Kon."

Kon snickered, a smart ass tone escaped his lips.

"And where exactly am I?"

All Kon got was a laugh that echoed in his holdings, one that shook him to his core. He knew then, that he was truly alone.


	3. Sold

Kon was pushed and pulled into the direction of a lit stage. No matter what he did, he wasn’t going anywhere, he was to bounded by the chains that held him. His newest accessory was a gold chain around his neck. Something he got as punishment for trying to escape.

The slave trader paraded Kon like he was an exotic pet to be tamed and ruled.

"Hailing from the farthest northern border, I bring such a rare gem to this thriving market of ours."

The man tugged hard on the chain, pulling Kon closer towards the him in a possessive manor.

"Prince Kon, from the Kingdom of the Sun."

The slave trader pulled down on the collar, but Kon refused the move or bow this time. It angered his foul handler, who took his foot and kicked the youth hard behind his knees.

Kon dropped, his blue eyes glared with anger. The man looked down at him, sniding.

"He has spirit, but it shouldn’t take long to diminish his disobedience. Like all rare creature’s, they have to be broken to be trained."

Kon glanced out, seeing nothing but darkness and silhouettes. It made his blood boil. It made him sick that people would do this. Not just to him, but to others as well. It horrified him.

"So shell we start with the bidding? 2700 sarols?"

Kon, even with limited mobility, had had enough of the bastards voice. He was low enough, he knew he had enough momentum to knock the trader for a big surprise.

The prince jumped up, using his head as a battering ram, slamming his skull into his captors lower jaw. The man screamed, holding his mouth, falling to the ground.

Kon gave a defiant smile, even if his skull was killing him. The slave trader kicked and rolled in pain, as Kon watched on.

The commotion in the crowd grew, making Kon notice he had done more than just knocked the man down on the ground. The sellers tongue lay severed on the ground. Kon had hit him in mid speech after all.

The prince stood proud and mighty, looking out at the faceless crowd.

" No one has power over me. No one owns me. I will not bow and I will not break."

Kon turned towards two guardsmen who came at him. Kon closed his eyes, falling backwards to avoid a swinging baton. While doing so, he was able to knock one guard down to the ground and the other grabbing thin air.

It was the third guard that got Kon, bringing a blow down on his head that knocked him out cold.

The crowd roared and cheered for the captured prince. The demand for him grew, as did the price. Kon was someone different alright and the crowd knew it.


	4. Safe?

Kon awoke, still with a splitting headache. But this time, something was different. There were no chains that held him. He was in a soft bed, covered in silk and wool.

He shot up, regretting the action. His world spun. The abuse to his brain was getting to him. A pleased voice caught his attention.

"Oh, your awake! "

Kon tensed, his eyes focusing on the speaker. He relaxed a bit, noticing the person talking to him was around his age and smaller.

He was taken back by the pale beauty before him. His long, raven black hair and dark blue eyes. The garment he wore wasn’t that bad either. A fiery red and yellow silks and cotton. It almost reminded him of some fairy tell from his mother’s stories.

The speaker approached Kon, resting a soft on on the boys head. Kon winced from the pain, but held his position.

"That’s a nasty head wound…can you see alright? "

Kon grabbed the younger’s hand, smiling shyly.

"I can see perfectly well, thank you."

The pale skinned youth looked down at the other in the bed.

"And I can tell that your mental health is well. "

Kon looked around the room, letting the youth walk away from him. It was a large room, adorned with material and objectives he had never seen before.

"What happened? "

The younger man giggled, clasping both hands together.

"After your little show at the black market, I bought you!"

Kon blinked, at a loss for what the man before him spoke. He wasn’t to sure if his mind was playing tricks or not.

"You…..bought me?"

It blew Kon’s mind, that someone like this, was at such a seedy area.

"98700 Sarols. My father won’t be too happy about that….."

Kon was now uneasy. His buyer became aware as well. The tension was so thick, it was rising the temperature in the windowless room.

"So I am free to leave? "

The buyer turned away, giving an uneasy laugh.

"You obviously don’t understand your situation, do you….I can’t let you leave."

Kon charged forward, his naked feat touched the cool marble floor. It wasn’t long before Kon pinned his buyer to the wall, using his foreman at his neck, pulling the smaller man up where his legs dangled.

"I belong to no one!"

Kon’s sky blue eyes stared into the others ocean blue. A spark of fear lingered, but was quickly pushed away. The buyer used his feet, kicking the wall and using it for support.

The change of power, knocked Kon off his feet. Kon fell to the ground, he himself, being pinned. His world started spinning again.

His buyer leaned heavier on Kon, he looked upset.

"I told you, you don’t understand your situation. I OWN you. "

Kon glared, unable to move. His buyer turned away when the lone door in the room opened. An elderly man glance in the room.

"Master Timothy? Are you alright? "

Tim smiled, moving off of Kon to make his way towards the door. The newly bought boy just laid on the ground, holding his hands to his head.

"Alfred, please, there is no need to call me master. .."

The elderly man gave the boy a concerned smile, leaving the room with the boy in toe.

"Your father would like a word with you. "

Kon pushed himself up, watching as his dressed up prison door closed. He gritted his teeth, glancing around the room with an annoyance.

"Timothy. …"


	5. Talk

A brooding older man glanced at Timothy in a haughty anger. His crown discarded on the ground.

"Tim…."

Tim gave a playful smile, crossing his arms.

"Yes, Bruce? "

The king rolled his eyes, knowing full to well where this was going.

"You are either a brilliant man or a stupid fool. But I’m more upset that you were there, in a place like that. "

Tim made his way up to the king, grabbing the discarded crown. He placed the crown on his father’s head, before sitting on the large arm rest of the thrown.

"But I heard the rumors about our special guest. I could not let someone like that go. I figured we could use him for leverage. "

Bruce lifted his hand up, placing it up on the boys head.

"You had me worried is all…last time Jason went there, he almost lost his life…."

Tim glanced away, feeling guilty about that.

"Which is why I took up self defense. …besides, I’m not worried, after all the information was correct. Kon, the Prince of Krypton, land of the Sun, was the high prize."

Bruce lowered his hand, returning it to his head, feeling pressure growing.

"How much did you spend? "

"98700……"

Bruce took in a deep breath, letting it go.

"I suppose the price for peace can be high…..but not as high as your life…

Tim got of the chair, making his way back towards the hallway.

"Love you papa!"

Tim ran out, leaving the king to sigh heavily. The older, grandfather looking figure came into view.

“Alfred….what am I to do with my children? “

Alfred shrugged his shoulders, almost humming.

"Do what I have gave to you, love. "

Bruce rested a hand on his chin, using his knee for elbow support.

"Was I ever that wild?"

A smack to the back of Bruce’s head and a stern frown came from the older man.

"Timothy is by far, the most temperamental of the lot among your children. He thinks things with his brain, not his member."

Bruce looked hurt.

"Oi, brutally honest much?"

Alfred turned to leave as well.

"You are my son first, King second. So I can be honest, brutally or not."

Bruce was left alone, relaxing in his chair, left thinking about what was to come next. 

For he had the crown prince of the Sun, in the Kingdom of the Moon. Eventually he had to send word to the boys father.


	6. Question

Kon’s eyes lit up, when Tim entered the room with a tray of food. It wasn’t the light of enjoyment, but of anger.

"Come to feed the pet?"

Tim smiled, placing the tray down on the table.

"If you see yourself as one, then I guess so…"

Kon shut his mouth on that one. Tim was quick to shoot back a retort. The captive decided to ask questions that didn’t require sarcasm.

"So, mind telling me where I am at least? Or am I not entitled to that?"

Tim watched Kon, wondering if he’d try and jump him again. He could move fast off the bed.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to attack me or anyone else for that matter. "

Kon adjusted his position, feeling tense again.

"If I’m getting this treatment, I shouldn’t be too worried. "

Tim, knowing better, turned his back to Kon anyways.

"You are in the heart of the Moon Kingdom. The palace, to be exact."

Kon froze, his mind went blank and his mouth dry. He swallowed hard, trying not to choke on his tongue.

"And that makes you the…"

Tim turned back to look at Kon. He watched as Kon’s eyes grew in fear.

"Third Prince of the Moon kingdom. "

Kon turned his back, refusing to look at Tim.

"So here I am, used as a joke, arn’t I? A pawn to hold as against my father."

Tim made his way over, cautiously resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You have no idea. "

Kon turned, grabbing Tim by his wrist, throwing him onto the bed. Tim didn’t fight back, just went limp underneath the older youth that held him down with a knee pressed on his chest.

"I’m getting tired of hearing that "I" have no idea. Why don’t you enlighten me?"

Tim gave a playful sigh.

“I do hope not all people from the Sun are this hot headed.”

Kon pressed his knee down, knowing full to well he could easily break bones.

"I do hope not all people from the Moon are this cold hearted. "

Tim rolled his eyes, not from lack of oxygen, but how stupid sounding the Prince sounded. Even the situation he was in, he started laughing.

"If I was cold hearted, you would have been someone’s chamber maid by now…"

Kon let up, backing away, leaving Tim to catch his breath. Tim held his chest.

"What…what do you mean? "

Tim sat, relaxing.

"The other bidder was a man named Joe - Kar. ..he….he’s not….."

Kon notice the change in Tim. The fear the seemed to escape from him was raw. He was starting to feel bad at how Kon had originally treated Tim.

"Is….he that bad?"

Tim nodded, unsure of what to say.

"He hurt someone I know….he almost didn’t make it….and he still hasn’t fully recovered from it…."

Kon scratched the back of his head. He felt like a total dick. Here there was this guy, who should have been his enemy, but got nothing but hospitality from him. Hell, the guy even saved his life.

"I’m sorry. ….and thank you. …it’s just that. …"

Tim moved to get up off the bed, heading for the door.

"You don’t need to apologize. It’s completely understandable, considering your current circumstances…."

Kon glanced at the food, coming up with a plan to get Tim to talk more.

"I’ll eat, if you answer one more question. "

Tim glanced back from the entrance of the door.

"What is it?"

Kon watched, reading his body language.

"Why did you save me?"

Tim turned away, saying two words before closing the door.

"For peace. "

Kon sighed before getting up to eat the already cold meal. It was something he was expecting to hear, but he trusted Tim’s words. The youth closed his eyes, taking a bite. He gave a wonderful hum of delight.

"Moon people food is awesome! "

Kon held a triumphant smile when he heard a laugh behind the door. It made his heart sing.


	7. Letter

The king of the Sun, shakenly placed the letter down, his eyes already red from worry and relief.

"My son has been found in the Kingdom of the Moon. He is there currently as their guest. "

A red headed youth scoffed.

"You mean a political prisoner."

The King stood up, making arrangements for the upcoming trade off.

"Jimmy, it’s the only demand they have asked of us."

Jimmy started throwing his arms up in a fit.

"But Clark! What if the whole thing is staged. A trap."

The king looked grave, looking out at his kingdom from an open window.

"I have his son, so I’m sure he won’t endanger my son in the process. "

Clark called to the guards outside his quarters.

"Bring the Crown Prince of the Moon Kingdom to the Palace. We have a trade to commence."


	8. Brothers

Tim hummed to himself as he made his way around the kitchen. The palace cooks giggled and watched with joy as the youth worked hard on the captured princes meal. He was so lost in his own world, that he almost didn’t see his younger brother watching him.

"What are you doing? "

Tim gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Preparing the meal for Kon, why are you so interested Damian? "

The youngest prince jumped up on to the kitchen counter, kicking his feat back and forth.

"Because I haven’t seen you this happy in years…."  
Damian watched as Tim went back to working on the meal. A smile still on his face.

"We’ve had a bad few years. I’m hoping if everything goes as planned, we can get Dick back and make a peaceful treaty with the Sun. …and things will hopefully get better. …"

Damian brightened up.

"We can get Dick back! "

Damian looked thrilled, it was something he wasn’t expecting.

"It’s been 3 years, but he’s coming back home. ….which is why we need to take care of Kon till then… want to help me?"

Damian nodded, jumping down and ready to take orders.

In the shadows of the dark kitchen, a playful laugh escaped watching as the two boys caused a bit of trouble for the kitchen staff.

He had a red cane to keep him balanced. A dark, red silk cape, covered his head. He didn’t stay long, before taking a hidden passage, leaving the growing laughter behind him. He had to talk to someone. The prince named Kon.


	9. Clueless

Kon yawned, becoming board with waiting. He so desperately wanted to see and talked to Tim again, that when the door opened, that’s who he was expecting. Not a person clad in red.

Kon shot up, in a defensive stance.

"Who the hell are you? "

The hooded figure raised a shaky hand, to calm the boy.

"I come in peace. ..I’m the second son, Tim’s brother. .."

Kon relaxed, taking a seat.

"So, you are the one Tim talked about? …should you be out walking? "

Jason took a seat, taking a ragged breath, more in annoyance than in pain.

"I see my brother spoke about me, sadly it’s all greatly exaggerated. But I am perfectly fine with walking short distances."

Kon tried to glance at Jason’s face, to see if he was just as fare as his brother, but the older teen looked away. Kon stopped, sensing he wasn’t too keen on showing his face.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it…."

Jason leaned back on the chair, letting his head rest on the wall.

"It’s alright, you just didn’t know is all….but I’m not here for show…I’m here for Tim. "

Kon question was that of pure honesty.

"Why? Is Tim in trouble because of me? "

Jason mumbled, getting annoyed about how clueless the man was.

"He’s in more trouble with the people than our father, I can tell you that….but Kon, I am warning you. If any harm comes to my brother, I will kill you. "

Kon swallowed hard. The calm voice came out cold. It sent chills down his spine. Part of him feared Jason saw the mark on Tim’s rib cage.

Kon did something he had never done to anyone, he bowed to his knees and lowered his head.

"I have no intention of hurting Tim. "

Jason hummed, he finally realized that Kon hadn’t had noticed his younger brothers interest in the Prince.

"I mean his heart."

"What? "

Kon looked confused, more so when it came to Tim’s heart. Jason got up to leave.

"If you think Tim is really that physically weak, than you really are a big bumbling idiot. "

Kon got up, confused even more. Jason closed the door behind him, secretly enjoying the mental distress the boy was going through.

Kon looked at the door, his mind clicking things together.

"Tim’s heart. …."


	10. Seen

Jason made his way silently in the hallway, only the click of his cane could be heard.

Two large doors opened up behind him in a haste. King Bruce looked at his son with a guilty look.

"Jason. .."

Jason had his back to his father, but his shoulders sank. The boy took his hood off to look at his father with his one good eye. That eye glowed in the darkness. That one eye could see the look his father gave him. It was a look of feeling sorry.

"Father. …I…."

Bruce walked up, surprising Jason by how fast he could move. A soft hug came, causing the boy to fall forward.

"I’m glad you came out of your quarters. It’s good to see you again. .."

Jason raised his arms up, hugging his father in return. He smiled into his father’s dark robes.

"I had to come out and do my brotherly duty. …it just had to take the Sun to cause the Moon to sing…."

Bruce pulled away from his son, his arms still clasping his shoulders.

"Tim is singing again? "

Jason shrugged. Cracking a small, broken smile.

"He’s humming, so it’s a start…"

It then hit Bruce. Jason watched as the realization washed over his father.

"Oh…..no….this may complicate things…."

Jason blinked, not sure what his father was going on about.

"I like to believe it may mend what was broken. ..the people of the Sun and Moon should learn to deal with it and move on. Otherwise, we will repeat the cycle of hate and death."

Bruce pulled his son into another hug.

"Since when did you become so wise?"

Jason sighed.

"Since I decided I am going to become king. .."

Bruce pulled back, pulling on Jason’s ears.

"Not until I die! So for right now. ….be free…."

"I will…"


	11. Family

King Clark, dressed in his royal wear, made his way to his 3 year captive, the first son of the Moon.

The door opened to him, causing the young adult inside to give him a blank stare. He seemed tired, but otherwise healthy.

"Well, Richard. You have your wish, you are going home. "

The young man sat, knocking books off around him to stretch his legs.

"Oh, I take it my father has given you an offer you can’t refuse. …."

Clark looked at the boy, seeing that smile crack in a shit eating grin.

"A son, for a son trade…."

Richard shot up, shocked by that. He ran his hand through his thick black hair.

"Kon got taken by the Moon!"

Clark raised his hand up, getting Richard to stop his advancement. 

” Intel tells me that your father set up my son’s kidnapping, for me to release you.”

Richard laughed, because he didn’t believe what he was hearing.

"My father wouldn’t do something like that. I mean, what I did is a crime and he knew I had to be punished for it."

Clark frowned.

"As much as I love my daughter and granddaughter, I could not allow for you to get away with the deed…and I’m not about to kill my granddaughters father. "

Dick laughed. Watching the man think in his worried state.

"I guess sleeping with the enemy wasn’t the best plan, but I love your daughter and I was willing to take the risk. My father knows that….this is why I just can’t believe he’d pay someone to take your son….man, Kori is so going to be mad when she finds out…."

Clark took a seat out of the pile of makeshift books.

"If we do this, peaceful, it may bring the 100 years of hate to an end…."

Dick gave a sigh of relief.

"Then I could marry your daughter and Mari could gain the right to be the crown princess of both the Moon and Sun."

Clark nodded.

"Let hope Richard and set out on the trade in a weeks time."

Richard agreed, but gave Clark a question.

"Who told you that it was Bruce that set up the kidnapping? "

Clark have one name.

"Lex, from the Kar family. "

Richards eyes lit up in fear.

“Watch out for him Clark. More so, his crazy brother, Joe…he runs in the black market crowd. I wouldn’t be surprised if this little set up is their doing to cause a full out war.”

"I’ll heed that warning. You be prepared for anything. "

“I will. ..”

Dick sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Now the real problem is this....How do I tell Kori?"

Clark broke into a laugh, with Dick pondering his fate with his "wife" not wife issue.


	12. Promise

Tim glanced in the door way, seeing Kon was still asleep. The boy made his way over, crawling on the large, plushed bed. He took his hand and poked Kon with it.

"Morning! Time to wake up sleepy head."

Kon glanced up from the covers, somewhat annoyed.

"I’d know if it was morning or not if I was able to leave this room every now and then. …!"

Tim pulled his hand away from Kon, and started thinking.

"I could take you out, but you have to promise not to run away. "

Kon sat up, letting the blanket fall from his bare chest. It was quick, but Kon notice Tim blushing. Seeing Tim do so, made his heart beat faster.

"I promise, I won’t run away. "

Kon lifted his hand up and extended his pinkie. Tim looked at it, confused. 

“What are you doing? “

Kon rolled his eyes, grabbing Tim’s hand and linking both their pinkies together.

"It’s a promise. …one that will never be broken, cross my heart and hope to die…"

Tim smiled, guessing that it was a Sun person thing. He rather enjoyed it. Kon, felt something like butterflies in his chest whenever Tim’s smile reached his eyes.

"Ok Kon, let’s go."

Tim jumped off the bed, resting both hands on his hips. Kon just looked dumbfounded.

"So, just like that, we go…."

Kon started looking around the room and Tim noticed.   
“What’s wrong? “

Kon blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"I’m looking for my pants, I kinda sleep naked. "

It was quite a show to see how quickly Tim turned red all over, turning around to leave.   
” Please take your time and knock when ready….”

Tim gave a nervous laugh before leaving.

Kon let his “brave face” fall away, as he too was blushing for entirely different reasons. He looked down at his crouch, seeing a huge bulge in his silk sheets.

He took his hand and covered his face.

"How embarrassing, having a dream like that …"

Kon got up to find his discarded clothes, not wanting to keep Tim waiting any longer.


	13. Garden

The sound of footsteps echoed the hallway, as did simple chatter from two youthful lads.

"I never knew the food here was so amazing. Please give my regards to the cook!"

Tim blushed madly, bringing his hands up to try and cover is face, but it didn’t go as he had planned.

"Other than breakfast this morning, I have been the one preparing your meals. .."

Kon looked down at Tim in awe.

"You can cook too! What other things do you know?"

Tim glanced up at Kon, a sheer passion filled his eyes with fire.

"If I show you, you have to promise not to laugh! "

Kon covered his heart.

"I won’t laugh. …"

Tim quickly grabbed Kon’s hand, making his way to a long corridor with no windows. He watched as Tim glanced around, looking to make sure no one else was around. Tim pulled Kon with him, to the center of the corridor, letting Kon’s hand go, placing it onto the wall and pushed.

Kon heard a clicking sound and the wall gave way to a secret passage. Tim motioned for Kon to follow inside, so that he could close the door behind him.

"No one else knows about this location, it’s always been my little escape. "

Tim turned around in the tight walkway, grabbing Kon’s hand again to guide him in the darkness.

"Do I need to duck at all?"

“No, the walls may be tight, but the roof is high.”

Kon followed, being pulled deeper into the darkness. At the very end, he saw what looked like sunlight, cascading down in all its glory.

Tim let go of Kon’s hand again, as he felt like he didn’t need to guide the taller teen. Kon was glad it was dark, otherwise he would have saw the disappointment on his face.

When the duo walked out into the opening, the bright light momentarily made Kon go blind. When his eyes adjusted, did he see something amazing around him.

It was a secret garden, hidden among the palace walls. A pond danced with colorful fish in its crystal clear waters. A pagoda, covered in vines that bloomed purple and white flowers. The grass, was dark green and looked so soft that one could easily sleep on.

Tim walked down the white marbled path, making his way to the pond.

"I found this place when I was nine. My family was confined to the palace when my father was fighting the Kar family at the time….."

Kon’s snapped his head from looking around at the area to Tim.

"Kar! My father took in a family by that name. Lex Kar was my teacher and advisory…come to think of it, he told me to ride out to the beach, he’d join me on a lesson. …but he never showed…."  
Tim grabbed a bucket, tossing the fish food into the fish pond.

"I’m not surprised. The Kar family are area nasty lot…..I guess it was a good thing I listened to the word on the street about you being in the black market. …"

Kon nodded in in the most agreeable way possible. Kon walked over to join Tim at the pond. He knelled down, placing a hand in the water. He smiled as this fish nibbled on his fingers.

"But wasn’t it dangerous for you? We’re you not afraid? "

Tim laughed.

"I was scared, but I was on a mission to save you and and in doing so, hope to bring peace among our kingdom’s. "

Kon glanced up, smiling. Tim looked down, giving him an uneasy look.

"For all its worth, I’m glad you saved me."

Tim sat down, joining Kon. He wrapped his arms around his knees.

"In truth, I wanted to hate you….but I couldn’t. "

Kon was silent as Tim continued to speak.

"A Sun citizen, killed my mother."

Kon was in total shock, his eyes darkened to know of Tim’s mother’s fate.

"I’m sorry. …but I thought Queen Talia was your mother. …"

Tim laid back onto the grass, looking up at the blue sky above him. White clouds passed by.

"Talia is my youngest brother’s mother. Both my older brothers, Dick and Jason’s mother, the first queen, Selina, died giving birth to Jason. My mother, well she was the nurse maid who who took care of Jason and my father. They had a short fling, resulting in in my birth a year later after the first queens death… I stayed with my mother till I was five, upon her death."

Kon was shocked to hear this.

"My! How did Talia take this?"

Kon joined Tim on the grass, looking up at the blue sky, clashed with white.

" She loved me as if I really was her son. So I was never lonely. "

Kon closed his eyes, feeling the breeze pass by.

"I’m glad she loves you."

Tim turned to look at Kon. He watched as Kon’s face looked relaxed and unguarded, innocent.

"Me too. I think her love tamed my hate."

Tim leaned in, resting a hand on Kon’s chest. Kon’s eyes opened at the pressure, to see Tim looking down at him. There eyes clashed and heart beats grown wild.

Tim leaned down, letting his soft lips touch Kon’s shaking ones. Tim pulled away, releasing the pressure off of Kon.  
Kon shot up, grabbing Tim’s hand before he could leave.

"If I recall, you own me right? Master!"

Tim was pulled forward, Into Kon’s arms. He gave a smile, laughing at Kon’s action.

"Kon, you really don’t. …"

Kon wasn’t letting Tim go. Not when he had him alone. Kon leaned forward, kissing Tim deep and hard. Tim was protesting, as he too was kissing back.

The Sun Prince pulled away, resting his forehead on the Moon Princes.

"What is your wish, my master. "


	14. Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, for this is just pure smut and stuff.....I'm not good at writing it, but please enjoy---*cough* all ages above 18

"What is your wish, my master."

Kon leaned in, grinding on Tim’s member. The action caused Tim’s breath to hitch. Tim leaned forward, going in for another heated kiss.

"I want you to ….pleasure.. me…"

Kon let his hands roam over Tim’s body, pulling at the silk material that covered his body. When he found a free hanging shash, he pulled, taking apart the beautiful wear.

"Your wish is my command. …"

Kon pulled of the material, seeing Tim’s bare chest and arms. That silk hid more from Kon then he could imagine. He wasn’t frail looking as he first thought, but much more muscle and lean.

"What’s the matter Kon?"

Tim, in his lustfull state, still held worry in his words. Kon sat up, pushing Tim down onto the green grass, where he straddled the smaller man.

"I was just taken back how lucky I am. "

Kon ripped his shirt off over his head. Quickly returning to kissing Tim up and down his neck. He got bursts of laughter with every mark he left on Tim’s body.

Tim’s hands were free roaming as well, playing with Kon’s belt, his hand brushing against his member, which was pressing hard on the silk fabric.

The touch made Kon breath heavier, more frantic. He started working on Tim’s belt, the satchel connected to it, clang and clater. It made Tim subconscious of the smelling oils he had hidden in there.

In a swift moment, Tim pulled Kon’s pants down to his knees, leaving Kon to kick off the remaining material.

Kon’s penis was large and hard, causing Tim to be a little nervous about the width and length. Kon saw that, brushing hair away from Tim’s eyes.

"I promise to be gentle. .."

Tim reached for his satchel, pulling out the oils that came as an after thought. Kon smiled, grabbing the glass viles, before making a decent down to Tim’s own pants. Kon pulled at the ban around the waste, sliding the pants off with ease.

Tim’s own member was full and ready, it wasn’t that much smaller than Kon’s own. Kon moved, so he no longer straddled the man. He grabbed Tim’s legs and placed them on his shoulders to get the hottest view he had ever seen.

Kon pulled out a cork, pouring it on his hand, where he applied it to Tim’s erect penis. Tim arched inward, as Kon’s large hands wrapped around his shaft, pumping so teasingly. Soft, heated pants escaped his growing pink lips. It wasn’t long before Kon started bringing the oil down, circling Tim’s entry with his free hand.

The panting Tim once had, broke into a moan. Kon liked that sound, it meant he was doing something right. Kon moved forward, close enough for Tim to cross his legs behind Kon’s neck.

Kon’s lips played with Tim’s penis, his tongue licking the head, where precum had already started to drip. It seemed like forever for Tim, the nightmarish teasing. His long fingers digging into the grass below him.

Kon opened his mouth wide, going passed the head, bobbing and licking even more within his mouth. While doing so, he entered a finger inside of Tim.

Tim’s breath became ragged, his vision blurred, the feeling he got was exciting. Whatever Kon was doing, it was driving him to his limit. He felt another finger enter his tight hole, scissoring and stretching him. A third made him scream, but didn’t stop the growing pleasure he was receiving. Tim desperately wanted more, he needed more. So when the sucking of his penis stopped and the fingers pulled out, Tim felt a bit disappointed. He opened his eyes to see Kon pour more oil, this time on his own erect penis.

Kon removed Tim’s legs, which were shaking with anticipation. He moved up a bit, guiding his dick, to Tim’s prepaired hole. He teased the opening, before slowly pushing in, letting Tim’s body adjusted to his length. Tim’s arms wrapped around Kon’s shoulders, his mouth panting soft cries in his ears.

When Kon felt like he was fully seated in Tim, did he start to move slowly, pulling out and pushing back in. The soft cries, amplified with every thrust. With every thrust, Kon went faster, harder. It wasn’t long there after, did Tim start fucking Kon back, match his speed and vigor.

Tim took his long legs, spreading them farther apart, giving Kon more access to go deeper. In doing so, Tim started screaming louder, having his prostate being hammered with every thrust. In one last cry, Tim came. His seed blanketed his stomach.

Kon fucked Tim’s hole, before he too, came. Tim felt the warm pressure build, making him satisfied. Kon pulled out, his dick just as limp as Tim’s.

The both laid there, in each other’s arms, happy and spent. In a sky blue day, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * *  
Kon awoke to see Tim swimming in the pond, washing himself off from their sexual escapade. Tim noticed Kon watching, starting to get hard again. All Kon noticed, was Tim’s beat red face of embarrassment.

"Want more? Master? "

Kon gave Tim a smart look, leaving Tim to blush even more.

"Shut up! I need to recover now because of you. …I have you know, I’m soar down there!"

Kon jumped into the water, washing up as well.

"Then I guess master has to punish me later for it right…."

Tim frowned, making his way over to Kon. Kon blinked, wondering if he’d said something wrong.

" I have only one command to give you….stop calling me master. …"

Kon relaxed, before looping an arm around Tim, bringing him into a kiss.

"I can do that….Tim…."

Tim giggled, before glancing up at the sky. Dusk was starting to fall.

"It’s best to head back before anyone finds you missing. …"

Kon frowned, almost forgetting where he was at.

"Oh right. ..back to prison I go…."

Tim rested his head on Kon’s chest.

"It just means that I can see you again to feed you dinner. "

Kon sighed, resting his chin on Tim’s head.

"I do like that…."

Both men walked out, secretly hoping not to get caught along the way


	15. Pony

Tim sat down slowly at the breakfast table, a hint of pain shown on his face. Bruce looked at his son, a hint of worry on his face.

"Tim are you alright? "

Tim looked like a fox being spotted by a hound. Queen Talia crossed her arms, her foot tapping under the table.

"Don’t tell me you took the horse out riding again. "

Tim lowered his head, finding a lie like that would work. He rested a hand on his neck.

"Yeah, I wanted to try and tame one of the new horses….I fell…"

Ah laugh escaped behind Tim, causing him to light up. Talia gave a warm smile and Bruce relaxed.

Jason took a seat next to Tim, his eye looking at his brother. His hand resting on his cheek.

"Yeah, I saw Tim at the training yard. That horse sure bucked Tim around. "

Tim’s smile was strained, but generally happy to see his brother. He was happy, he gave his brother a hug.

"Jason! I didn’t see you out there! You should have said something! "

Talia got up, making her way to Jason. She cupped his face and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I’m glad you came out today to have breakfast with the family. "

Jason looked up at his mother, trying not to cry.

"Me too…."

Talia walked back to her seat. Sitting back next to Bruce.

Bruce looked back at Tim, still looking upset. Tim lowered his head with that look.

"Just because Jason is out and about, does not mean you won’t get a talking too about riding horses."

Jason giggled, knowing full to well Tim was lying, but bailing him out.

"Yeah, must have been one of those big horses. The rare breeds. He fell off, more than once I think."

Tim kicked his brother underneath the table, knowing Jason was trying to get a rise out of the boy.

"Jason…."

Jason giggled, having fun.

" How about after breakfast, Tim and I have a talk about horses…."

Bruce knew he lost this battle with his sons, so he decided to let it be, giving one last warning.

"No more riding wild horses."

Tim nearly choked on his milk mid drink, while Jason started hitting the table, laughing like a mad man.

Both Talia and Bruce looked at each other, obviously not getting the inside joke among the boys.


	16. Laughter

Tim covered his face in embarrassment while walking down the hall.

"I hate you so much right now. …"

Jason clicked along with his cane in hand, laughing at his brothers situation.

"Come on, Dick’s not here yet to harass you, so I’m picking up the slack."

Tim smiled at that, happy to know his older brother would be home again after 3 years.

" I hope the Sun kingdom treated him well. .."

Jason’s jaw nearly dropped.

"You mean you don’t know? "

Tim stopped walking.

"Know what? "

Jason sighed, figuring it was best to tell him.

"Dick slept with the Sun King’s daughter and she bare a child. By that kingdom’s law, Dick had every right to be under arrest. Instead of being put to death with his crime, it was opted for Dick to be a political pawn. …"

Tim glanced down, feeling heavy with thought.

"Do you think Kon knows?"

Jason huffed.

"I don’t think so…he is rather daft…"

Tim shot Jason a dirty look.

"When did you talk to him?"

Jason took his cane and thumped Tim on the head.

"When I noticed you falling head over heels for the guy…I just didn’t expect you to be having sex with him….man you and Dick have thing for Sun people. …"

Tim stomped off, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Uh, leave me alone! "

Jason called out.

"You got three more days to ride that pony before he goes home!"

The hallway echoed with Tim yelling and Jason laughing.

"Oh my God, Jason shut up!"


	17. NickName

Kon tried not too look eager when Tim walked into his room, but he was failing miserably.

"Hello, my Moon."

Tim giggled, the nick name was cute, be it unimaginative. He couldn’t help but give a nick name to Kon as well.

"Hello, my Pony…"

Kon looked hurt.

"I gave you a cute name….I want a cute name too…like the Sun perhaps? "

Tim ran into Kon’s chest, giggling into it.

"I’m sorry, but I had to give an excuse about my back side. I told my family I fell off riding a horse."

Kon lifted Tim’s face up, kissing his nose. 

“What did they say?”

Tim snorted.

"No more riding wild horses. .."

Kon cracked a smile, making a horse noise, causing Tim to poke his ribs and break into laughter.

"You don’t always listen to their words do you?"

Tim pushed Kon down on the bed, crawling on top of him.

"Not always. …as a matter of fact, I feel like riding now…"

Kon looked up, finding he liked this position a lot.

"Oh, you’ve grown brave."

Tim bend down, kissing Kon’s lips.

"No, I’m just horny…."


	18. mouth

Kon held firm to Tim, making sure to care for Tim's health. Tim looked down, disappointed that Kon didn't seem up to it.

"I think we should let you heal first, I don't want your family thinking you're a bad boy now...do you...?"

Tim pouted, wishing he wasn't hurting, but he was.

"Then....can't we try something else, other than intercourse?"

Kon nodded, grinning. 

"Oh, yeah, we could. It be able to solve your problem and fix my growing one...."

Tim moved off of Kon, wondering what he'd do next. Tim started to derobe, letting the material fall to the ground. Kon wasn't in layers, so it didn't take him long to get naked. 

Tim's body started to glow pink again. Kon loved how his body betrayed his emotions. With one last piece, Tim's pants fell.

"What next, oh mighty teacher..."

Kon pulled Tim with him as he fell backwards onto the bed. 

"Do you recall how I sucked you off in the garden? "

Tim nodded, but really was drawing a blank because he had a sensory overload. 

"Yeah. ...."

Kon got up and changed positions. Tim's mind started to click together after that. Kon rested on his closed fist, watching as Tim turn all kinds of red while staring at Kon's thick member.

"Now, do you really need any more information? Other than watch out for your teeth...."

Tim snapped at him, already trying to figure it all out. 

"What about choking!"

Kon snickered, leaning into Tim's open thighs, breathing on the slit of his penis. 

"Don't forget to breath..."

That caused Tim to arch, wanting that mouth to tease him. Tim turned his attention away from Kon's face and started focusing on his other head.

Tim grabbed it with his hands, bringing his mouth to the neck of his cock. He kissed it, before letting his tongue travel down the shaft. 

Kon was tingling with lust and a bit of fear, but he was committed for the task at hand. Kon grabbed Tim's penis, using his tongue to lick and suck. He pumped Tim every so often, to get a rise out of him from below. 

Tim, feeling Kon's actions, hitched and panted, it wanted him to explore more. His licking, turned into sucking, making Kon's head weep. He was taken back by the taste, the texture, that it made his hips buck. It wasn't long before Tim went deeper, passed the head, to the neck. He sucked and pulled, moving up and down, lost in the giving and receiving. 

Kon was going deeper, going faster, obviously more skilled in the arts of love making. Still, Tim blew his mind and he was about to blow his load.

It was quick and shocking, that Tim pulled his mouth away from Kon's penis. He started coughing, tears at the base of his eyes. Kon pulled away, swallowing Tim's seed as he came.

Kon moved, more concerned for Tim's coughing fit. He placed his hand on Tim's face, smiling at how messy he looked with his cum all over him.

"Are you ok?"

Tim tried to speak, but his throat wasn't working as well as he'd like. It just got him more frustrated. Kon rolled his eyes, giggling, before going for a deep kiss. He figured all was forgiven when Tim kissed back. Kon pulled away, pulling him closer. 

"Sorry, I'll try to warn you next time. "

A huff escaped Tim's lips and a pinch came with it. Kon couldn't help but giggle, not letting the other man go. Tim closed his eyes, listening to Kon's heart beat. It was like a lullaby, having the power to drift him off to sleep.

Kon watched, amazed how carefree Tim was. He couldn't help but want this to last forever. He tighten his jaw, pushing away the thought he'd have to return home for a while. After all, it's not every day two kingdom's agree on peace. 

* * * * * * * *


	19. mother

The Sun King walked quickly down the halls, the Sun Queen gaining in speed behind him. The look on her face was that of pure anger, while the King's was borderline fear.

"What do you mean he got kidnapped! What do you mean he's in the Moon Kingdom! What do you mean you ment to tell me later!"

She stepped on his cape, hanging Clark by the neck and pulling him back. His wife was angry. 

"Look, Lois...I didn't want you to worry while you were away.... Our son is in good hands...."

Lois pointed her finger at her husband. 

"In good hands! My baby boy better be, because if I had known he was there, I would have dragged him out myself. "

Clark rested a hand on his wife's chin, trying to calm her.

"My love, there is a lot more going on then Kon's kidnapping. Someone on the inside set this up, counting that we would take drastic actions. " 

The queen looked horrified. 

"Someone in our inner circle. ...do you think they know about Mari?"

Clark gave Lois a kiss on her head.

"No my dear, Mari is far away, safe. The suspected culprit belongs to the house of Kar. A family that has fought with the Moon kingdom in the past and took refuge in our kingdom...."

Lois looked away, her heart beat racing. 

"What are we to do?"

Clark smiled.

"In two days, our son will be traded for the political prisoner, Prince Richard. In doing so, a war will not be fought and peace can be implemented. "

The queen frowned, not liking this one bit.

"And for the suspect? "

Clark glanced at his closest guardsmen. 

"Being hunted right now."


	20. evil

A bald man ran into an abandoned shack, where he carried a large bag on his back. He called out into the darkness. 

"Joe, what have you done. I give you one opportunity and you happen to mess it up!"

A laugh echoed in the darkness. It was evil, mad even. 

"Oh, Lexi. It's no wonder that you've gone bald, you always stress the small things...."

Lex watched as his brother came into view. Just seeing him made Lex want to puke. Joe was covered in blood.

"You where supposed to buy the damned brat. Do you know how much I had to pay that man to do it for me?"

Joe tossed a bag at Lex, who moved away from it. Once it hit the ground, gold coins fell out.

"He should have given the Sun brat to me, but that damn Moon brat even out bid your bribe. "

Lex narrowed his eyes to hear that.

"What do you plan to do with him?"

Joe started to pull at his hair, large clumps started to fall off.

"I will break him like I broke his brother. ...heee....will not be so fortune. ..."

Lex let the bag lay, seeing Joe's handy work, not wanting to touch the bloody money. 

"The king suspects I have a hand in Kon's capture, so I've been banned from the High Council. Since I can't do anything from in there, I'm going to need your help. "

Joe laughed, dancing around the room. It was as if he was dancing to his own sadistic song, as he sang his words.

"Do tell me brother! I like the schemes you play! "

Lex pulled his bag off, placing it out on the ground. 

"From what I heard, both Kingdom's is having a trade off. That is where you can extract your revenge."

Lex pulled out a bow and arrow, handing it over to the mad man, whole looked at it with joy.

"Who do I kill, oh dear Lexi? The Moon brat or the Sun brat? "

Lex shrugged, leaving his brother behind. 

"I could care less, just make sure one of them is dies at the trade. If anything, it will cause a bigger rift in the Sun and Moon people. "

Joe watched as his brother walked away, talking only to the darkness while glancing at the arrow. 

"Oh how chaos will rule all...."

He laughed again, pulling on the bow he knew would make his arrow fly.


	21. Jail

Lex sighed, sitting in chains, behind bars. King Clark glared, trying to read the man.

"Why did you turn yourself in?"

Lex put his hands up, trying to defuse the situation. 

"I did it to show you I had nothing to do with the Princes capture, my King. It was why I reported it as soon as I could. "

Clark raised his eye brow, his arms crossed.

"Then why did you run?"

Lex looked away.

"I was afraid that I was to be punished for not looking out for the boy. After all, he was in my care when he was taken. .. "

Clark turned to leave, unsure if what Lex was telling him was true or not. Any other king would flat out kill a subject if any other prince went missing. 

"An investigation will be held to determine if you have any involvement with this evil act. If you are innocent, there is nothing for you to worry about. "

Clark left the room, hearing Lex's words.

"I'm not worried at all my King."

With Lex being left alone, locked away from prying eyes, he smiled. Who would suspect a man behind bars, for the murder to come in the near future.


	22. Intention

Kon knew it was morning, because he was hungry. Because he was hungry, he knew Tim would be around to feed him. His interest peeked, when he heard the door click and saw it open. He gave a large smile and started singing, getting up from his bed and jumping towards the door. 

" Hello! My Mooooooonnn. ....

King Bruce glanced at the youth, who was doing something bizarre, slowing down and standing up straight. 

"King....."

Kon stressed the King part, because he felt like he was going to die any moment now. 

Bruce handed the food tray over to Kon, who took it with great calmness and respect. At least that's what Kon hoped, because mentally he was freaking out. Kon swallowed hard, feeling Bruce's eye's on his back. 

"What did you do to my son?"

Kon felt his heart stop. It was like he knew he was going to die.

"Excuse me sir?"

Playing stupid was Kon's best bet. Kon glanced at the King, seeing where Tim got his dark hair from, it made him more aware how protective of a father he'd might be. 

Bruce shut the door behind him, making Kon wish Tim would show up to save him again. 

"You know what I am talking about. ..."

Kon turned towards Bruce, trying not to jump out of his skin.

"I've done nothing sir..."

At that moment, Bruce gave Kon looks that could kill. It sent chills up his spine. 

"If what you are doing is "nothing", then it means "something" to my son."

Kon's mouth was dry, no matter what he said, it would not come out right. 

"I...."

Bruce walked up to the youth, looking down at him. A look of fear swam in his own eyes.

"If you are only using my son to get back home by playing with his emotions, it will not end well for you. .."

Kon was dumbfounded. Here was the king, making damn well sure Kon wasn't using Tim.

"I never intended to use him like that. "

Kon swallowed hard, knowing that was not the right answer. He was just scared to death in that moment. Bruce's eye's became stone cold.

"What are you using him for then...."

Kon smiled, finding the right answer, at least he'd hope.

"For peace among our kingdom's. ..."

Bruce pulled away, still not getting the answer he wanted. 

"I'm not worried about the kingdoms."

Kon shrugged, letting go as is.

"What is it that you wanted me to say?"

Bruce looked at the boy, his shoulders dipped. 

" If I have to tell you, then I already know. "

Kon smirked, being cocky.

"Know what?"

Bruce walked out, clenching his fist.

"That you really don't love my son, the way he loves you."

The door closed, leaving Kon standing there in shock. Alone to think of what the king said to him. He sat down on the bed, his mind driving him crazy.

"Tim loves me...."

Knowing that Tim felt more for him, than just a sexual fling, made his heart fly and sink at the same time. 

"Damn it...."


	23. Fish

Tim was getting nervous. He didn't like the thought that he had Kon for one more day, one more night. It was something he wasn't expecting. To accurately fall in love.

His plan was originally to buy Kon and trade him for the freedom of his brother. But now, after knowing the real reason why Dick was a political prisoner, Tim inadvertently was taking Dick away from his family. He just pushed the thought away for a moment, to only have it come back stronger.

He felt torn, for once no knowing what to do. 

It was a small pat on his shoulder, that made him blink in confusion. Alfred looked at the youth, worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright? It seems like tomorrow's event has gotten everyone in a rut lately. "

Tim ran a hand over his thick hair, trying to feel better and not worry the man he liked to call grandfather from time to time. 

"Ah, just a little tired is all...."

Alfred smiled, grabbing the boy by his ear, leading him to another room. Tim, used to the punishment of Alfred via ear pulling, followed. 

"Alfred...I'm too old for this! "

The old man laughed, taking the lad to the outside balcony, where he released Tim's ear.

"Too old are you? Then I won't give you gifts any more. ...looks like I'll be eating the little things then...."

Tim blinked, always interested in what Alfred was going to give him.

"I'm not that old...."

Tim walked over to a bucket and his eyes danced with joy. Orange and yellow fish swam in the clear water. Alfred liked seeing that look, he also liked the hug the boy gave him.

"I knew you'd like those fish. You can take them to the place you like to escape to all the time. Get the Sun Prince to help you too!"

Tim pulled away, little bit shocked that Alfred knew about it. 

"Please don't tell anyone about it. ...I..."

Alfred pulled the boy back into a hug.

"I never planned too. It was my gift to you after all. I knew you loved working in the garden, but your status didn't allow that."

Tim hugged the man again. 

"Thank you grandfather. .."

The old man turned away, handing Tim the bucket and smiled. 

"Now go. I'll make sure no one will notice your absence. "

Tim nodded, leaving less stressed and more relaxed. He held the bucket in his hands, looking at Alfred with a growing blush.

"Does everyone know....about Kon..."

Alfred chuckled. 

"Master Jason can't keep secrets....though I don't think he ment to tell."

Tim started to walk away, he would have covered his face if they were not already occupied. 

"Whaaaa, I'm going to die of embarrassment. .."


	24. Explore

Kon carried the bucket, looking around the hallway as Tim took him to the gardens secret passage. 

"Should we be doing this? So close to the trade off?"

Tim laughed, pushing in the stone that triggered the hidden door.

"What got you worried all of the sudden? "

Kon had no idea of how to tell Tim his father came for a visit. He already figured it was going to be awkward. 

"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble. .."

Tim giggled, pulling Kon long with his free hand. Pulling him towards the sound of twittering birds. 

"I believe it's too late for that..."

The high noon sun, blinded Kon for a moment. He couldn't help but smile once his vision cleared, seeing Tim looking eager to drop off the fish.

"What else got you excited? "

Kon was trying to join in on Tim's energy, but tomorrow's event was eating away at him. 

"Well, if your up to a swim, I wanted to show you something before you leave... "

Tim's voice trailed off at the end, before he pushed that sadness away with a smile. Kon looked down at the fish, swimming confined in the metal bucket.

"I'd like that. ...."

Tim noticed Kon had been off, confused even, but he did blame him. He'd probably feel the same way if their situation was flipped. 

Tim took the bucket from Kon's hand, making his own way to it. He placed the bucket and let it sit on the edge. He pulled his shirt off before dipping his hands to grab the fish and let them swim freely in the clear waters. Kon couldn't help but watch with curiosity and awe.

Tim glanced up, still letting the fish go one at a time.

" You getting ready or are you just going to stand there looking sexy all day?"

Kon pressed his lips together, taking his own shirt off.

"Demanding much? "

Tim stood up, done with his task. He gave a devious look. He pointed towards the middle of the pond.

"Try to keep up, I'll be waiting there for you...."

Kon blinked confused, then cracked a smile. 

"Is this a race?"

Tim dived into the pond, giving Kon the clear answer that "yes", it was a race. Kon jumped in, swimming after Tim.

The two swam with skill and speed, but it wasn't long before Tim started to out pace Kon. 

Kon popped up, taking a break, treading the water around him. Tim popped up in the center, waving his hands. 

"Come on, you are almost there!"

Kon floated on his back, making his way over to the energetic man.

"Hey, not everyone has a secret pool to swim in. ...give me a break...."

Kon's head bumped Tim's chest, who looked down at Kon. He cast his eyes away. Tim was let down by that, but he didn't let his voice give anything away. 

"We have to swim to the bottom, can you do that?"

Kon hissed, almost hurt Tim didn't think he could hold his breath and swim at the same time. 

"What do you mean by that? "

Tim rolled his eyes. 

"Come on...."

Tim took a deep breath, before going under. Kon did the same. He followed Tim, who swam deeper and deeper. It was starting to worry Kon about how deep Tim would go, before he saw something at the bottom of the pool.

His fear vanished for a moment, as wonder started to take over. Kon watched as Tim's feet touched the marbled grown, almost like he was walking. 

Tim watched as Kon looked on in awe at the ruins that lay hidden. He motioned Kon to him, because Tim knew time was not to be wasted down here, because people had to breath. 

Kon swam over, being caught by Tim's hands. His feet touched the ground as his eyes fell onto something he only heard of in fairy tales. 

A throne, it's emblem was that of the Sun and Moon. It was a relic from the time when the two kingdom's were one.

Kon looked at Tim, not sure why he had brought him there. Tim pointed to another direction, causing Kon to feel a bit spooked. It was a marble casket. 

Tim looked back with a smile, while Kon frowned. He kicked off the floor, making his way back to the surface. Tim, not far behind him.

Kon broke the surface, taking a huge breath, loving the air that filled his lungs. Tim popped up, not as desperate for the air around him.

Kon turned, his teeth shown and his voice pitched. 

"This isn't just a garden, this is a tomb!"

Tim smiled, splashing water on Kon. 

"That's a problem why?"

Kon splashed back, while making his way back to land.

"Because bodies are meant to be burned, not submerged. ...or is that a Moon people thing?"

Tim's voice broke off into a shock. 

"The Sun people burn their people! That's horrifying."

Kon laughed, loving how shocked Tim was by their funeral arrangements. 

"It's better than letting the fish eat our bodies....that's creepy. ...and I can't believe I had sex in something so....ahhhhh. ..."

Tim swamp up, pushing Kon under. He came up, giggling. 

"Don't be such a buzz kill Kon!"

Tim quickly started to out pace Kon again. 

"Buzz kill.. .I'll show you buzz kill..."

Kon swam forward, gaining speed. Tim made it to land, his feet touching the ground, but was surprised when a hand grabbed his ankle, bringing him down face first into the grass.

In mid fall, Tim broke into laughter, while Kon crawled out of the water. Tim turned, trying to get away, but Kon's bigger mass held him down. 

"Thought you'd get away that easy?"

Tim giggled as Kon pinned his arms above his head.

"I thought you had something against doing seedy things in tombs...."

Kon moved to Tim's ear, whispering. 

"I'm easily persuaded."

Tim whispered back.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested right now...."

Kon looked disappointed, getting off of the smaller man. 

"And you called me a buzz kill. .. but if you're not in the mood, it's no fun..."

Kon reached down, pulling Tim up. Tim giggled, being pulled into Kon's arms.

"I'm not in the mood yet, but later on tonight. ..who knows..."

Kon perked up.

"I do like that....so what do you want to do now?....Want to talk about stuff?"

Kon wanted to talk about anything but heading home, Tim too, seemed to agree on some mental connection link. Ignore the problem till its there.

Tim nodded, not to sure what to talk about other than their kingdom's 100 year war.

"Can we just sit and cuddle? "

Kon nodded.

"We can do that too...."

The boys made their way to the pagoda, where they could just sit and dry in the warm rays of the day.


	25. Sword

Jason sat, sharpening his blade, making it sing. He glanced at it, looking at his own reflect. It was still unsettling for him, seeing the other half scared.

Queen Talia walked in, with Damian attached to her long dress skirt.

"Jason, you don't need to force yourself to go tomorrow. "

The damaged boy looked at his mother, his eye feeling a bit strained. 

"Mother, I want to go. ... I need to go...."

Talia came up behind her son, giving him a hug.

"You have nothing to prove, you do know that right? "

Jason nodded, putting his sword down. Damian grabbed onto his arm, leaving Jason to place a soft kiss on his little brothers head.

"You can stay home forever! "

Damian spoke up, leaving Talia and Jason to smile. Jason grabbed his cane, getting up to make his way to his clothing for tomorrow. 

"I want to help support this treaty, without having my disability getting in the way....besides, Dick will be there. ...not going to miss it..."

Talia picked up Damian, making the boy giggle.

"I'll see you in the morning, Damian and I are fixing up Richard's room. "

Jason ran his fingers on the cloth material, glancing at the details. 

"I love you mom..."

Talia made her way out of the room.

"I love you too."


	26. Family

A fiery red head pulled at Dick's arm, dragging him down to the bench she was sitting on.

"Dick, if you don't stop pacing around like that, I'm going to have to tie you up."

Dick gave up the fight of worring, opting to lay down on the woman lap.

"But Kori, I'm so nervous I'm getting sick."

The woman smiled, her bright green eyes clashed with Dick's dark blues.

"Everything will work out, after all, my father did find away to keep you from getting murdered by my people. I don't see why this meeting won't work out either. "

Dick pouted.

"But arn't you upset? Your brother is being used for this..."

Kori touched her nose, with Dick's. Her long red hair, mixing with Dick's midnight black. 

"There really is nothing to be upset about. He is alive and well. Beside, he's only been away from home for about two weeks. You have been away from home for three years...."

Dick's smile widened, softly knocking his wife's head with his fist.

"Oi, is there a brain in there? My home is with you and Mari, no where else."

The princess came in for a kiss, before pulling away. 

"You are lucky I love you....now please, rest for now, we have a long few days ahead of us starting tomorrow. ..."

Dick nodded, turning to get a better sleep position in her lap. Kori started petting his hair, humming a song that put him to sleep.


	27. Answer

Tim woke up, apparently he and Kon fell asleep after their swim. He felt guilty for falling asleep. But Tim let it go. He assumed that if all went well, he'd see Kon again in no time. The positive thoughts didn't help much on the matters of his heart.

Tim glanced up, seeing as the moon lit up Kon's face. He seemed so much younger when at rest. He smiled when he saw saliva dripping down his chin.

"Kon, we must return to your room. "

Kon woke up, using his hand to try to hide that he'd slept like that. 

"Oh...it's night already. ..."

The sadness in Kon's voice, broke Tim's heart even more. 

The two got up, stretching in the cool, moon lit garden. Their discarded shirts, still lay in the green grass. 

The way back to the main hall seemed darker and longer than it really was. Everything did to them at that moment. Even their silence in the darkness was almost to much to take. What seemed like an eternity, in a haze, they made it to Kon's dolled up jail.

Looking at it now, made them both feel sick. A door between them and the unknown time apart. Kon took the first step, pushing the door opened and entering the room. 

Tim glanced at Kon's back, not wanting to leave him, he walked forward, clutching his shirt. Tim's head buried into Kon's back, his grip shaking. 

"Tim?"

Kon's heart beat was loud, pounding and strong. Tim didn't want to lose that sound. 

"Please stay. ...don't go back after the trade."

His voice cracked as he spoke those words. Tim couldn't stop them, even if he tried.

Kon lowered his head, trying to figure how to decide. With his heart or with his mind.

Kon closed his eyes, ready to give his answer to Tim, no matter how anyone else would take it. It was his choice now.


	28. Authors Note

My oh my, looks like this story has two ends planned.

YES: Moon Ending  
NO: Sun Ending

You as the reader can pick what ending you want to be true, as not all stories have a happy endings.

Look for the last two chapter conclusion in the next few days.

Please enjoy. ..and if you want, tell me what ending you picked!


	29. Yes: Moon Ending

Yes: Moon Ending

"Yes, I'll stay...."

At those words, Kon turned to embrace Tim, who's eyes started to well up with tears.

Kon bent down, kissing away the tears, bringing Tim in farther into the room so he could close the door behind them. 

The night was still theirs, still young. Together they would fight the daylight, entangled in each others limbs.

* * * * * * * * *

Jason watched as Tim happily started working on his armor for the trade off. It almost made him sick.

"You know, it's not right that my younger brother is getting more action then I am...."

Tim stuck his tongue out, giggling like mad.

"You just need to mind your own business. "

Jason shot back. 

"Maybe if you two weren't shagging like rabbits, I wouldn't pry into your sex life. "

Tim was about to say something, but had to cut the conversation short, as Bruce and Talia made an entrence. Jason held a grin on his face he could not hide. Bruce raised an eye brow at his two sons.

"Care to share what got you two boys excited? "

Tim turned his attention to his suit, averting his eyes.

"Just can't wait to see Dick again. ..."

Jason made a silent laugh and whispered for Tim to hear alone. 

"Your brother "Dick"? Or your boyfriend's? "

A swift kick to the leg made Jason cringe. Talia rolled her eyes.

"Behave you two, we have a long day today. ..."

Bruce walked up, behind Tim, examining Tim's pick in the uniform. 

"I thought I told you to prepare your armor yesterday. ...will you be able to get it done before the appointed time? "

Tim nodded. 

"I will father...."

Bruce, who looked like he hadn't slept in two days, glanced at Jason. 

"I need you to stay with Damian and your mother, Tim will escort the Prince with Cassandra. "

Both Tim and Jason yelled in delight.

"Cassandra's back!!"

Talia could not help but giggle at the boys shock and joy.

"I sent word for her from the Southern region. She's here now, adjusting her armor. She's looking forward to see everyone again. .."

Jason became silent, looking away at his reflection. 

"She hasn't seen me yet..."

Tim rested his head on Jason's shoulder. 

"And she'll accept you as normal, it's Cass. ..."

Bruce coughed, making the boys go silent. 

"As I was saying, the Prince will be traded off at the center border. Dick will be escorted by Princess Kara, the Sun King's cousin and Princess Kori, his daughter and Kon's older sister. "

Jason gave Tim a smile, watching as the boy paled. Tim was going to meet someone who should be his sister in law. Who's younger brother he was currently in love with. 

"I understand. ..."

Bruce walked over to Damian, picking him up.

"Now you little one, let's get you dressed! "

Damian giggled at the momentum of his father's strength picking him up. 

"Ok daddy! "

Talia following behind Bruce. She stopped at the door, looking back at Tim.

"Rumor has it, Princess Kori is upset. Don't do anything else to make her angry..."

Tim swallowed hard, wondering if she knew more about the whole situation and was just turning a blind eye till now.

"Yes...mother. .."

Jason watched as Talia left, leaving Tim to relax from the fear.

"Man...you and Dick need to stop screwing the Sun people....."

Tim went back to working on his armor. 

"Shut up! "

*******

Kon pulled at his uniform, not liking how tight it felt around his neck. Tim came up, slapping Kon's hands away from the buttons.

"Would you stop that! "

Kon smiled, raising an eye brow. 

"My hands could be doing something more. ..."

The look Kon got from Tim made his heart freeze. The mix of emotions in his eyes, did not match his stone cold face.

"I'm nervous too you know....if I don't do this right, we won't be seeing each other again for a while and..."

Kon leaned down, kissing Tim to silence him. He pulled away, smiling. 

"Just breath. I know it's a tricky situation, but let's believe it will all work out...."

Tim let his shoulders relax, closing his eyes. 

"Okay. ..."

Kon turned away, his eyes looking at someone new. A woman with a strange look, one he hadn't seen before. He sure noticed Tim get extremely happy, it made Kon nervous. 

"Cassandra! Welcome home! "

Tim left Kon's side, questioning more about Tim's relationship with the girl. It really made him uneasy when he saw a kiss between the two. 

"Um....."

Tim turned, grabbing Cassandra's hand.

"Kon, meet Cassandra, my sister! "

Cassandra became panicked. 

"Tim, we are not supposed to tell people that! "

Kon was shocked and happy at the same time. 

"What!? Sister? "

Tim giggled, leaving Cass to look at Kon, then back at Tim, and back to Kon. Her look of shock turned to anger. 

"I got my eye on you...."

Kon frowned. 

"Why do I get threatened. ..."

Tim went back to his love.

"Bruce had a fling...."

Kon huffed.

"Any more flings?"

Tim and Cassandra nodded yes, leaving Kon to cover his face in shock. 

"Yeah. ...Bruce is....well...."

Tim sighed....rubbing the back of his neck.

"No wonder your brother went for my sister....it'd be a nightmare to find out if you had relationship with someone who might be a sibling...."

He got confused looks from the two siblings. Cassandra shrugged. 

"Different cultures I guess. ...now, we must get ready, we can exchange more words later."

Kon sighed, knowing time was short.

"Man, how am I going to explain this to my family. .."

Tim laughed. 

"That is your problem. "

* * * * * *

Kori looked down at her much shorter lover, a deep frown on her face. 

"I'm going to kill him..."

Dick sighed, brushing his horses hair.

"That would go real well over a peaceful trade...."

Kori crossed her arms, stomping her foot.

"Ok, if Kon looks healthy, you get to come back within the week, I will try not to kill him..."

Dick sighed. 

"My little brother is not a bad guy. He's rather smart really. . ..for his own good sometimes. Think of it as this way, if my brother hadn't had a plan to get me back home, Kon might have been in someone else's hands....and who knows what would happen. ..."

Kori sat down, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not that stupid! "

Dick chuckled. 

"Oh, I'm not even going to say anything. "

Kori started to get red in the face, but that broke down when a small voice broke their uneasiness. 

"Mommy, daddy. .."

The young child rubbed get sleepy green eyes. Dick smiled as he watched Kori pick up the girl. Their little daughter, Mari.

"What's the matter, sunshine? "

Mari nodded back off to sleep in her mother's arms, leaving soft snores.

Dick sighed.

"Poor Mari, it's still to early for her..."

Kori sighed, agreeing with Dick.

"To early for us all..."

Dick left his horse and sat next to Kori and his daughter. He leaned down, kissing his daughter on the head.

"And yet it's still late..."

* * * * * * * * * *

Joe hid in the shadows, making his way up an abandoned tower. Guards on both sides, where on high alert. It was making it hard for Joe to get to his location. He was itching at the moment he'd let that arrow fly. Wanting to watch that shocked face as the arrow entered the chest cavity, to the heart that would stop beating. 

"Oh what fun I will have!"

Joe danced around the guards, so wanting to cut them, slice them. But he had to wait, wait, wait, always wait. 

Wait he would. 

* * * * * *

Lex looked up from his bars, smiling. The Sun King greated him with cation. 

"Did you find any information my King, about my innocence? "

Clark was stern, his eyes tired.

"We found the raiders...."

Clark watched, seeing if Lex would break, to see if he showed any signs of panic. There was none, Lex did not hesitate. 

"I hope you showed them mercy, my King. ..."

Clark turned to leave, not bothering to tell Lex that the raiders were already slaughtered. 

Lex's lips split into a wide grin. His only light coming from the rising sun. He knew by the end of the day, he'd be free. All he had to do was wait.

* * * * * * *

Cassandra glanced back behind her, her family was a good 30 feet back, safe from frontal attack. Kon was in the middle, Tim on his other side.

"Honestly, you two are lucky I'm here..otherwise you'd have to deal with our father..."

Tim laughed. 

"Whatever, your here for Dick like everyone else. ...damn it...."

Kon started laughing. 

"I want to know who names their kid Dick...."

Tim blinked. 

"Well, Dick is his nickname, Richard is his given. .."

Kon went dry in the mouth.

"Wait....your to tell me that Richard, big goofy grinning idiot, is "your BROTHER"!!"

Cassandra glared at Tim.

"With your whole time together, you forgot to mention whom you were being traded with. "

Kon shot back.

"Yeah, the political prisoner, Crown Prince of the Moon. I didn't know his name was Richard. ....oh my god... that means I've been banging my in law? Tim, did you know this?"

Tim started blushing while Cassandra was trying her hardest not to kill Kon herself. 

"You did WHAT with my brother. "

Kon looked forward, trying to change the subject quickly. Tim was cracking up laughing. 

"Oh look, it's my people. I think I can see my older sister from here...."

Cass frowned. 

"You damn lucky I can't kill you."

* * * * * * * * *

Dick giggled, riding in the middle of the two power house ladies.

"I think Kon looks a little scared. I wonder what he's afraid of?"

Kori lifted her green eyes to see her brother. 

"Knowing him, he said something stupid and made the girl look extremely mad...."

Kara relaxed, rather upset with the situation. 

"If he hadn't got caught in the first place. .."

Dick sighed. 

"Come now, I trust those two. The girl is my little sister, the boy is my little brother. ...but I guess they arn't so little anymore. ...time....wow..."

Kori stressed more.

"If they are anything like you, then I will worry about his well being. .. "

Dick stuck his chin out, his lips pouted. 

"I'm not that bad."

Both Kori and Kara deadpan the man.

* * * * * * *

Joe watched, with glee, as the six horse mounted people made their way to the center. His eyes already glancing at his possible targets. 

He pulled his bow, arrow in hand.

"My mother told me...."

He sang. Using the arrow tip as his pointer. He was wasting time, so he would not let that arrow fly.

* * * * * * * * *

Talia let out a shaky breath, Jason rested his hand on hers.

"It will be all right. .."

Talia snapped. 

"I know that..."

Jason rolled his good eye in annoyance. Talia was freaking out internally, but externally, calm and collective. 

"Whatever then. ."

When he did that, his eye caught a gleaming in the sunlight. He kept focusing, watching as the erratic movement. 

"Jason. . .what's wrong?"

Jason moved his horse, making his way towards the direction. 

"I don't know. ...but I'm going to take Eddie and Garfield."

Damian looked up from his mother's lap.

"Momma? "

Talia hugged Damian, her eyes never leaving Jason. 

"What do you see?"

Jason started to gallop away with two guardsmen. 

"I'm going to find out. "

Bruce turned, looking at Talia, confused. 

"Where's Jason going? "

Talia shot Bruce a look like he was an idiot. 

"He saw something. ..."

* * * * * * * * *

Kon smiled, raising his hand high.

"Hey sis, how's it going Kara...Richard, you liar..."

Kori barked at her brother. 

"Don't hey sis me you little brat. ..."

Tim rested a hand on the back of his neck, looking at Dick and Kori.

"I am so sorry. ...I didn't know the whole situation. ..."

Dick smiled. 

" It's totally understandable. "

Cassandra was confused. 

"What is?"

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find out. .."

* * * * * * *

Joe frowned, singing another song.

"Catch a tiger by his toe..."

Once again his arrow pointed.

"Eeny"

Cassandra

"Meeny"

Kon

"Miny"

Tim

"Moe"

Kara

He frowned, not liking his pick. 

"Ah, enough with this..."

Joe pulled back the bow, his cracked lips smiled. The arrow between his fingers, held with great ease.

"I got you!"

He let the arrow fly. The sound was that of a whisper, dead set on hitting it's target. 

He lowered his bow, triumphant as he watched the body pause. Watching as it fell with a heavy thud.

Joe's show was distracted, as the door was kicked opened. A guardsman brandish his sword, making his way towards the mad man.

Joe easy dodged the swing blade, pulling out a dagger, slitting his neck.

Another sword came, heavy and full of force. Something Joe could not avoid. He was ran through, pushed back and pinned to the ground. He looked up at his killer, laughing up blood.

"Your too late.... just like your father was with you. ..."

Jason gritted his teeth, turning the blade that severed Joe's heart. Jason watched as the life faded away.

He pushed himself up, using his sword as a brace to keep him standing. He looked out, his eye growing heavy, not sure what he was seeing was fatal or not.   
"Oh God. ..."

* * * * * * *

Dick sighed as he made his way to the Moon side, looking pissed at Kon.

"I do not regret what your sister is going to do to you. .."

Kon made his way over to the Sun side.

"Should have told me you were a prince of the Sun...would have made things less awkward. "

Kon shot Tim a sly smile, who could not help but roll his eyes. Dick was confused, looking at his younger brother. 

"What does he mean by that? "

Tim giggled, petting his horse. 

"Well!?"

The sound of rushing wind and a sudden stop when metal gave away to the flesh underneath. 

The look of horror crossed the parties faces as the one struck by the arrow, looked down at the weapon in shock. In one movement, the victim fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Dick's horse reared back, knocking the Prince down to the ground, where his younger brother lay in a heap.

Kon jumped off his horse, grabbing Tim and pulling him into his arms. With Kon's hands, he held pressure over the wound, but blood kept pouring out. 

Tim's sea blue eyes started to fade, as every breath grew more ragged. 

"No, no no no no no...don't do this... Tim...."

Dick crawled his way over, grabbing his brothers hand, tears falling. The ladies that had came with them for the trade, used their horses as a barrier, in case there was more than one. 

Dick bowed his head, while Kon started rocking back and forth, clutching the body that stilled. The cry he yelled, was heartbreaking and mad.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Bruce looked out over his kingdom, his eyes held a blank stare. King Clark rested a weary hand on the man's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry for your loss....to think that it was from a family we took in...I feel nothing but regret. ..."

Bruce clenched his fist, keeping his emotions in check. 

"I'm particularly to blame for my son's death. I've should have tried harder to find Joe Kar after what he did to Jason. ...but. ..oh ...."

Bruce took his hands and covered his face, tears falling freely. 

Clark pulled away, letting the father grieve his son. His eyes fell onto the Queen of the Moon and the Queen of the Sun, sitting together on a royal day bed. 

Queen Talia, cried herself to sleep on Queen Lois's lap, who was petting her long golden brown hair.

It hurt Clark to know that the Sun and Moon had finally made a peace treaty, but on a sad cause. 

Bruce walked in to the room, his mind still in a haze. Clark looked at the tired looking King.

"Are you alright? "

Bruce nodded, swallowing back his cry.

"I should be at ease in time, it's everyone else I'm worried about. .."

Clark smiled at Lois, who let her shoulders drop. 

"I'm sure your family will survive this together. "

Bruce's jaw nearly dropped, Clark and Lois feared something was said in the wrong way. Bruce noticed their uneasiness. 

"I'm talking about Kon...."

Both of Kon's parents looked confused and lost. 

"What about Kon?"

* * * * * * * * *

Kon looked down at the cold body on the detailed death bed. His sky blue eyes, dark and empty.

Tim lay, looking like he was sleeping, having a peaceful dream. His hands clasped together, with pearls and jems extending from his hands. Dressed in the deepest reds and purple silks he never knew existed. Kon took his large hand and held onto Tim's stiff ones. 

A voice caused Kon to jump, but he relaxed when he saw it was Alfred.

The old man looked at Kon, his face betraying his contained emotions. 

"I knew I'd find you here...."

Kon looked away from Alfred and back at Tim.

"I can leave if you...."

Alfred came up behind Kon, hugging the youth.

"No my boy, you are wanted here...."

Kon swallowed hard, shaking. 

"Are they going to let him sink to the bottom of the burial lake?"

Alfred cleared his throat. Moving away from Kon. He rested a hand on Tim's forehead. 

"Yes....I've already placed the weights in his body. So he should sink in peace...."

Kon looked at Alfred, his heart heavy.

"He won't be happy there...."

Alfred nodded in agreement. 

"I had hoped you'd say that. Next to me, you are they only living person who knows of the hidden garden...."

Kon looked at the old man, wondering if he had lost it. Kon knew he lost it, just at the moment he was going through a haze of disbelief. 

"You knew I was going to take him...didn't you. ..."

Alfred walked towards the wall in the room, pulled a lever and a hidden passage opened. 

"It should take you to the hall way of the hidden passage to the garden. No one will notice your absence. ...as no one has noticed the missing oils and alder wood. "

Kon's eyes grew darker at that. He glanced at Tim, lifting him up. It was almost staggering. Tim was weighed down. Kon pulled Tim closer, watching as his lifeless body fall limp inward towards him.

The first few steps were heavy for him, but his stride grew. Alfred looked at Kon and Tim one last time, before closing the door.

* * * * * * *

Kon laid Tim down on the green grass. The garden still looked like he had saw it last with Tim. All but for a wooden platform near the waters edge.

Kon stripped down, folding his clothes and leaving them near the platform to stay dry. He went back to Tim, lifting him back up again. He walked to the waters edge, submerging deeper till his feet no longer touched the ground. 

Tim's body, being weighed down, was a struggle for Kon to keep his head above water, but he was determined to make it to the center.

He took one last breath, plunging underwater with Tim still in his arms. The weight that was placed in Tim, quickly dragged to two down to the marbled floor. 

Once his feet touched the ground, Kon walked his way over to the thrown. He placed Tim on the marbled surface, sitting him down. 

Kon kneeled down, brushing Tim's hair in the water. Placing a soft kiss on Tim's lips before pulling away. Kon looked at Tim one last time, before kicking off back to the surface. 

As he broke the surface, Kon breathed. His voice cracked as he started crying. Floating in the tomb of his love. Kon rested on his back, swimming toward the shore.

He had no real track of time, just a sense that he had to get there, no matter how hard his body screamed at him to stop moving and sink. When his hands touched grass, him mind seemed to work on its own. 

Kon pushed himself up, walking towards the platform. He dressed himself back in his clothes and took a seat in the center. Five oil containers in font of him. He took one, pouring the flammable liquid all over is body. He repeated the process with the other four.   
Kon looked out at the lake one last time, before he closed his eyes smiling.

"I'll be with you soon Tim. ....I promised, didn't I?"

A metallic object was pulled from his pocket. He took it, placing it on the wood. He pushed down, creating a spark.

The sound of flames and the crackling sound of wood was the only thing heard, as smoke started rising towards the changing sky.

* * * *

1 year later

Kings of the Sun and Moon stood side by side. People gathered at the newly built town square, nervous and excited at the same time. 

King Bruce smiled, looking out at the people, giving a rehearsed speech with hope in mind.

"For the last five years, The Sun Kingdom and the Moon kingdom have been working on a binding peace among our people. ..."

King Clark nodded, stepping up to the podium. 

"We arranged for our eldest children to be married, in hopes to seal that peace with a child of both the Moon and the Sun..."

A little girl, dressed in silver and gold walked in between the two. Both Kings lifted the child up, placing her feet on the arm rest. Mari looked out at the crowed, bowing down her head to her subjects, doing a small kneel.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you. ...."

The little Princess looked down, noticing how high she was. The fear showed on her face as tears started to well up. Bruce and Clark glanced at each other, worried. 

"Grandpa Bruce, it's so high up!"

Small giggle escaped the crowed at the child's fears and innocence as she jumped in the arms of Bruce, who giggled at his granddaughter. Clark tried to fight his pout, but it showed. He relaxed, once people started calling out for the newly accepted Princess.

In the background, both Queen watched with brave faces, but heavy hearts. 

Queen Talia lowered her bright green eyes, while Queen Lois grabbed her hand and smiled. 

"Talia, I know it was your son's idea for peace, but this was agreed for Mari to be accepted among both our people. "

Talia glanced at her friend, her eyes trying to be happy. 

"I just wish there was a memorial for our sons....but if it's for the best of the people.....it would be what Tim wanted...."

Lois nodded, her eyes resting on Mari.

"Their loss has not been in vain, for we are at peace....Kon always be here, with me....."

Both women looked on, a hope growing onto their granddaughter. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Jason punched a bag over and over again, working up a sweat. The holder of the bag giggled with every punch. Jason stopped, glaring at the girl.

"Would you stop that, your cuteness is throwing me off...."

Kara could not help but giggle, peeking around the bag.

"I can't help but smile at your determination. ..."

Jason rolled his eyes. Giving a sharp tone in his voice. 

"When I become King, you better become my Queen...."

Kara started blushing like mad, it even grew more when she saw Jason blush as well.

"Only if you beat me in a sword fight."

Jason pouted.

"It's going to be a long time before you marry me then...."

Kara went back behind the back.

"Not if I let you win....."

Jason laughed, getting ready for another fighting stance.

"I can live with that...."

He punched the bag and she giggled. 

* * * * * * * * *

Damian glanced up at Dick, who was so giddy seeing his daughter being accepted that morning. His dark blues looked at his wife Kori as she lifted up Mari. He watched as Mari giggled when her mother attacked her with kisses.

"So......since Mari is the Crown Princess of both the Sun and Moon....who will she be arranged with?"

Dick's loving look became that of an over protective father.

"I'll murder them all. Every Prince in the region to keep my baby safe....."

Damian swallowed hard. He was only 9, but he already knew how kingdom's worked.

"Am I on that hit list of yours....?"

Dick blinked, confused. Damian looked down at the ground. 

"No....why do you ask? "

Damian blushed, his eyes falling onto Mari. 

"No reason. ..."

Dick frowned, cupping his chin in thought. In a moment, his jaw went slack, a soft snarl escaped his lips.

"I've got my eyes on you...."

He placed his hands down on top of Damian's head, giggling. Damian pushed Dick's hands away, but failing at deflecting his older brothers attack. 

Kori and Mari got distracted by the boys actions. Kori called over, smiling to see the brother's being brothers. It gave her memories of Kon and the tricks he played. 

"Oh, what's going on over there? "

Damian was able to mutter a few words before Dick silenced him.

"Dick's upset that I'm going to marry. ...ahhh!"

Dick called out to his wife.

"It's just brother stuff my dear, love you!"

Dick whispered in Damian's ear.

"If you really want to die, tell Kori your going to marry Mari, you will get stabbed. "

Damian's eyes grew large, keeping his mouth shut about marriage. 

"Yes, brother stuff among brother's. .."

Damian turned and left, somewhat in fear for his life. Dick giggled at the site, while making his way to his wife and daughter. He could not help but feel guilty at not telling the real truth. Tim's dream, his end. The best he could do, was move on.

* * * * * * * * *

Alfred and Cassandra sat in a beautiful garden, a golden and silver plaque bare two names.

Tim of the rising Moon  
Kon of the setting Sun  
Love at dusk and dawn  
Forever as one.

Alfred sighed, looking down at the fish that swam freely. His old eyes heavy. Cassandra looked just as heavy.

"Strange how the outcome I had hoped for still came about, but at the loss of the two children. "

Cassandra looked out at the crystal waters.

"I still feel responsible. . I still wonder all the what if 's. ...."

Alfred rested his hand on his granddaughters shoulder. 

"The past is what it is my dear. The best we can do now, is to look forward to the future. Because I believe it's going to be a wonderful thing to see..."

Cassandra fell backwards onto the green grass below, smiling as she looked up at the sky, the sunlight shining down. 

"If you say so....."

Cassandra's eyes sparkled as she saw a lovely event taking place. Alfred smiled, cupping his hands to see.

A large full moon, danced it's way across the blue sky. The bright sun, slowly becoming overtaken by the normally docile moon. For a short moment, the two masses seemed to merge to create an amazing ring, a unity.

Alfred smiled, looking at his granddaughter. 

"I do believe I was right. ..."

* * * * * * * * *

In the darkest corners of the jail cell, quake one lone man. He could hear cheers and voices of laughter. It was something he could not join in on. 

With his cracked voice he laughed in spite.

"Joe has failed me...."

Within that night, the prisoner passed away, forgotten. 

End


	30. No: Sun Ending

No: Sun Ending

"No...I can't stay...."

Kon let his shoulders drop, not being able to look at Tim.

The voice that came out of Tim was forced, yet clear and steady, regardless Kon could hear Tim's heart breaking. 

"I understand. I was just being selfish and not thinking clearly. .."

Kon turned, his hand reaching for Tim's, but his cold hand pulled away. Kon's eyes swam with emotions as he stared at Tim's strong standing figure. 

"Tim, I..."

Tim let out a huff, turning his head to look at Kon. His eyes were cold, too cold for Kon to bare.

"Sleep well, I'll have clothes prepaired for you in the morning. "

Tim grabbed the door, closing it behind him. Kon looked at it, feeling like he made a mistake. He walked up to the door, resting his head on it. He heard Tim walk away, leaving him alone.  
Kon let his shoulders drop.

"I'm an idiot. ..."

* * * * * * * *

It took Tim 35 steps before he clasped onto the floor, his sobs silenced so not to bring attention to himself from family or castle staff. 

Tears fell freely, as he bit down on his lip.

"I'm an idiot. ..."

Tim took a few deep breaths, took his sleeve and dried his flushed face. He pushed himself up, making his way to make arrangements for his armor for the trade off. 

He clenched his teeth, as he noticed his feet felt heavy. Slowly dragging him to a place he would have rather avoided. 

Tim looked at the door, his eyes still bloodshot. 

"Might as well get it done with. .."

Tim pushed open the door, blinking it total shock that he wasn't going to be alone in there. 

A young lady dressed in armor turned towards the new occupant of the room. Her raven black hair and light tanned skin seemed to glow. 

"Tim, your still awake! "

Tim ran up, hugging the girl in joy.

"Cassandra, when did you get home? "

Cass held him back, overjoyed to hold her younger half brother. 

"Father wanted the whole family to be here for this....also, he didn't want to have Jason stress himself during the trade..."

Tim pulled away, shocked. 

"Jason won't be going with me....how did he take the news?"

Cassandra giggled, leaving Tim to look lost.

"Talia told him....any thing mother says is law...."

Tim swallowed hard at that.

"Yeah, she's already gave me a talking too. ..."

Cassandra's smile was sly.

"Is that why you were crying? "

Cass watched as Tim's momentary joy, broke down into sadness. 

"I wish....."

Cassandra regretted teasing her brother. She walked up to him, brushing the hair out of his face and resting her head onto his.

"What's wrong. ..? Tim...."

Tim held his sister in another embrace, fresh tears starting to fall. 

"I'm an idiot. ..."

Cass sighed, patting his back.

"No surprise there....so what happened? "

Tim dug his face deeper into Cassandra's shoulder. 

"I fell in love....."

Cassandra's eyes widened, but she didn't move away.

"And for years you swore you'd never fall in love again. ..."

Tim started shaking. 

"Do you think Stephanie would hate me for falling for another? "

Cass frowned, bonking Tim on the head, he looked up with a pout.

"You are an idiot. She'd be happy for you...."

Tim relaxed, starting to smile. 

"You think so?"

Cassandra flicked Tim's nose with her finger.

"I know so! So who's the lucky girl?"

Tim was silent, putting his two index fingers together, looking away. 

"It's not a girl. ...."

Cassandra's went into a rage.

"It was a guy who made you cry! Where is he, I'm going to kill him! "

Tim turned away, he started to get scared for Kon, even in his own current emotional state.

"You can't kill him...it might cause a war...."

Cassandra rested her hands on her hips, total shock came over.

"You fell in love with the Sun Prince! Oh my God. First Dick, now you?"

Tim looked hurt.

"Everyone told you about that too...why the hell was I left out of the loop?"

Cassandra looked around, trying to get out of the pit she was digging. 

"Yeah, I feel bad about that. ...how about I give you your gift early as an apology. .."

Tim pouted, crossing his arms. He was intrigued by Cassandra's "gift".

"Depends on what it is....."

Cassandra waved for Tim to follow. They made it to one of Cassandra's pack bags she had brought back home with her.

"In the Star Kingdom, I made friends with King Oliver's sons, Roy, Connor and Colin..."

Tim glanced over, watching as Cassandra pulled out something he had never seen before. 

"What is it? Is it an undershirt? "

Cassandra pulled it up, placing it on Tim, who felt the cool metal and heavy weight. 

"It's called chain mail, it can protect its wearer from heavy blows...."

Tim noticed Cass was starting to doubt her gift, so he grabbed it and smiled, he didn't want her to be troubled.

" I love it....as a mater of fact, I'm going to wear it tomorrow. .."

Cassandra relaxed, yawning she decided to hit the bed.

"I've already prepared, so please come visit me in my quarters, we can talk more when you are done. "

Tim looked back at his sister before she left. 

"Thank you. ...see you in a bit. "

Tim let his shoulders sank, as he huffed his tears away. The cold metal in his hands seemed to calm him a bit and it gave him something new to focus on. He was happy to see her again and could not wait to hear her travels around the Star Kingdom. 

 

* * * * * * * * *

 

Kori looked down at her much shorter lover, a deep frown on her face. 

"I'm going to kill him..."

Dick sighed, brushing his horses hair.

"That would go real well over a peaceful trade...."

Kori crossed her arms, stomping her foot.

"Ok, if Kon looks healthy, you get to come back within the week, I will try not to kill him..."

Dick sighed. 

"My little brother is not a bad guy. He's rather smart really. . ..for his own good sometimes. Think of it as this way, if my brother hadn't had a plan to get me back home, Kon might have been in someone else's hands....and who knows what would happen. ..."

Kori sat down, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not that stupid! "

Dick chuckled. 

"Oh, I'm not even going to say anything. "

Kori started to get red in the face, but that broke down when a small voice broke their uneasiness. 

"Mommy, daddy. .."

The young child rubbed get sleepy green eyes. Dick smiled as he watched Kori pick up the girl. Their little daughter, Mari.

"What's the matter, sunshine? "

Mari nodded back off to sleep in her mother's arms, leaving soft snores.

Dick sighed.

"Poor Mari, it's still to early for her..."

Kori sighed, agreeing with Dick.

"To early for us all..."

Dick left his horse and sat next to Kori and his daughter. He leaned down, kissing his daughter on the head.

"And yet it's still late..."

* * * * * * * * * *

Joe hid in the shadows, making his way up an abandoned tower. Guards on both sides, where on high alert. It was making it hard for Joe to get to his location. He was itching at the moment he'd let that arrow fly. Wanting to watch that shocked face as the arrow entered the chest cavity, to the heart that would stop beating. 

"Oh what fun I will have!"

Joe danced around the guards, so wanting to cut them, slice them. But he had to wait, wait, wait, always wait. 

Wait he would. 

* * * * * *

Lex looked up from his bars, smiling. The Sun King greated him with cation. 

"Did you find any information my King, about my innocence? "

Clark was stern, his eyes tired.

"We found the raiders...."

Clark watched, seeing if Lex would break, to see if he showed any signs of panic. There was none, Lex did not hesitate. 

"I hope you showed them mercy, my King. ..."

Clark turned to leave, not bothering to tell Lex that the raiders were already slaughtered. 

Lex's lips split into a wide grin. His only light coming from the rising sun. He knew by the end of the day, he'd be free. All he had to do was wait.

* * * * * *

Kon looked like he didn't sleep that night. Guilt and stress was getting to him. It hurt Kon even more when it wasn't Tim at his door, but a sharp looking, angry girl with looks that could kill. In her arms held elegant clothing. 

"And you are?"

Kon didn't mean for it to come out so sarcastic. 

"Tim's sister, Cassandra. "

Kon blinked, shocked. 

"From another different woman no less...."

Cass shoved the clothing into Kon's arms, her view of him was growing darker.

"Doesn't you father have multiple wives? Or ever remarry?"

Kon skoffed, shocked by the notion.

"No, just the one mother. Our kingdom believes in one love, even beyond death."

Cass rolled her eyes.

"Right, one love, even beyond death. What a crock, considering what you did to my brother you jerk...."

Kon turned away from her, making his way to his bed.

"But I still love him, we just can't be together. ..."

Cassandra stepped back, her mouth going dry.

"Have you told Tim you love him?"

Kon lowered his head.

"You would not understand. .."

Cassandra crossed her arms, calming herself. 

"Because if you did tell him, your heart would be forever linked with his, wouldn't it? That damn Sun culture of yours is too damned strange. ..."

Kon didn't say anything, just looked at her with heavy eyes. Cassandra slammed the door in a rage, leaving Kon alone to dress in the clothing Tim had picked for him to wear. 

"I didn't..."

Kon swallowed hard before pulling the soft material to his face. It was faint, but he could smell Tim's scent.

" I didn't want this to end..."

* * * * * * *  
A strong looking Moon Prince rode his black horse with ease and care. His dark hair, clashing with the bright blues of his eyes. He slowed his horse to a trot, when the stable door opened. The Sun Prince was seemingly ready for the upcoming trade off.

Tim only momentarily glanced at Kon as he entered the royal stables. He kept his heart steady and his face calm, no matter how hard it was for him not to react to the other man's voice. 

"Tim....I....."

Kon spoke with hesitation, doubts and fear, it almost made Tim go mad. 

"There is nothing to apologize for, it was just a simple fling between us and nothing more."

The words that escaped Tim's mouth, cut deep into Kon's heart. Kon took a deep sigh, slapping on a forced smile to hide his pain.

"I was mistaken to confuse lust with love, I assure you that it will never happen again. "

Kon watched to see if there was a change in Tim, but he didn't get anything. Tim was like that of the moon, never changing. 

"You weren't the first, you won't be my last. "

Kon's mouth went dry with that low blow. He turned away, to look at something else other than the person his heart broke for.

Cassandra walked in, feeling the uneasiness in the room. For a moment she felt sorry for Kon, it wasn't everyday anyone got the cold look from Tim, but when he had it, he was always angry. She gave a little cough. 

"We are ready to head out, get on the horse and we can proceed. ..."

Kon glanced at the girl, her thumb jabbing towards the other room where Kon's horse was in waiting. She watched as the Sun Prince sulked away, before glancing at Tim.

"Are you okay? "

Tim didn't answer, he just trotted out the door, leaving his sister to clench her fist.

She knew it was going to be a long ride to the trade off point and didn't like the idea of dealing with upset relationships. 

* * * * * * * * *

Dick sighed, riding in the middle of the two power house ladies.

"I think Kon looks a little sad. I wonder what happened?"

Kori lifted her green eyes to see her brother. 

"Knowing him, he said something stupid and made the girl look extremely mad....the boy....looks like you when you're upset. ..."

Kara relaxed, rather upset with the situation. 

"If he hadn't got caught in the first place. .."

Dick sighed. 

"Come now, I trust those two. The girl is my little sister, the boy is my little brother. ...but I guess they arn't so little anymore. ...time....wow..."

Kori stressed more.

"If they are anything like you, then I will worry about his well being. .. "

Dick stuck his chin out, his lips pouted. 

"I'm not that bad."

Both Kori and Kara deadpan the man.

* * * * * * *

Kon would glance at Tim, whom not once looked at him during the walk. Cassandra just kept getting annoyed. She watched as Dick's group walked closer, feeling the need to clear the air before the trade.

"Tim, if you don't knock it off, I'm going to knock you off that horse of yours. .."

Tim looked passed Kon, his cool eyes not hitting the other man's gaze.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Kon lowered his head, feeling really small, even if he was the biggest of the trio.

"It's nothing really Princess, it's just between myself and your brother. ...besides, he won't have to see me ever again after the trade off...."

Cassandra watched, noticing the spark of emotions wash over Tim, before turning away to look ahead. She frowned, knowing full too well, Tim didn't want that to happen. Didn't want Kon to leave. She knew Tim was being a substantial huge ass. 

"Either way, you two need to resolve this issue on another date and think with your heads and hearts, not your dicks..."

Kon gave Cassandra a smile. He wasn't to sure what side she was on, but he did like her. It almost reminded him of Kara.

Tim turned away, knowing full to well he had lost Cassandra in his anger. When she picked sides, Tim knew he was in the wrong and being a brat. Tim finally looked at Kon, still beyond upset. 

"Fine...."

Kon was pleased to hear that, breaking out in to relaxed smile.

"Are you still mad...?"

Tim frowned. Leaving Kon to bow his head.

"Oh, you bet I am...."

Cassandra snapped at the two being idiots. 

"Tim, I swear I will beat you..."

 

* * * * * * * * *

Joe watched, with glee, as the six horse mounted people made their way to the center. His eyes already glancing at his possible targets. 

He pulled his bow, arrow in hand.

"My mother told me...."

He sang. Using the arrow tip as his pointer. He was wasting time, so he would not let that arrow fly.

* * * * * * * * *

Kara glanced at Kon, noticing his eyes didn't shine like normal, like he was depressed. A rage started to grow within hers. 

"Were you treated well?"

Kon nodded, looking at the three.

"I was. Richard....we so need to talk later on...."

Dick smiled, but worry graced those lips while he looked at Tim.

"I think talking would be good. ..it would be nice to know what has gotten Tim so upset too..."

Tim narrowed his eyes. 

"I'm not upset. ...."

Denial was loud in his voice. Kori raised her bright green eyes at Tim, causing the youth to shake a bit.

"Well I am upset, but at least I'm not taking it out on others. ..."

Cassandra giggled, while watching Tim clam up and Kon to scratch the back of his head.

"Come on sis, this is a very emotional moment. ..."

Kori was livid, making Dick slowly move his horse away from his raging lover.

"Oh, just you wait till you get home. ..."

Kon lowered his head, glancing at Tim.

"Is it to late to say yes?"

Dick glanced at Tim. 

"Yes to what?"

* * * * * * *

Talia let out a shaky breath, Jason rested his hand on hers.

"It will be all right. .."

Talia snapped. 

"I know that..."

Jason rolled his good eye in annoyance. Talia was freaking out internally, but externally, calm and collective. 

"Whatever then. ."

When he did that, his eye caught a gleaming in the sunlight. He kept focusing, watching as the erratic movement. 

"Jason. . .what's wrong?"

Jason moved his horse, making his way towards the direction. 

"I don't know. ...but I'm going to take Eddie and Garfield."

Damian looked up from his mother's lap.

"Momma? "

Talia hugged Damian, her eyes never leaving Jason. 

"What do you see?"

Jason started to gallop away with two guardsmen. 

"I'm going to find out. "

Bruce turned, looking at Talia, confused. 

"Where's Jason going? "

Talia shot Bruce a look like he was an idiot. 

"He saw something. ..."

* * * * * * * * *

Joe frowned, singing another song.

"Catch a tiger by his toe..."

Once again his arrow pointed.

"Eeny"

Cassandra

"Meeny"

Kon

"Miny"

Tim

"Moe"

Kara

He frowned, not liking his pick. 

"Ah, enough with this..."

Joe pulled back the bow, his cracked lips smiled. The arrow between his fingers, held with great ease.

"I got you!"

He let the arrow fly. The sound was that of a whisper, dead set on hitting it's target. 

He lowered his bow, triumphant as he watched the body pause. Watching as it fell with a heavy thud.

Joe's show was distracted, as the door was kicked opened. A guardsman brandish his sword, making his way towards the mad man.

Joe easy dodged the swing blade, pulling out a dagger, slitting his neck.

Another sword came, heavy and full of force. Something Joe could not avoid. He was ran through, pushed back and pinned to the ground. He looked up at his killer, laughing up blood.

"Your too late.... just like your father was with you. ..."

Jason gritted his teeth, turning the blade that severed Joe's heart. Jason watched as the life faded away.

He pushed himself up, using his sword as a brace to keep him standing. He looked out, his eye growing heavy, not sure what he was seeing was fatal or not.   
"Oh God. ..."

* * * * * * *

Dick joined his siblings in the trade, while Kon went to his sister and cousin's party. Dick gave one last glance at Kori, before sagging his shoulders. 

"I'll see you again. ..."

Kori pushed back her tears.

"I know my love."

Tim looked at his brother and his love, feeling guilty for pulling them apart, even if it was for a short while. 

"Let's go home..."

Tim took one last look at Kon, whom he too, looked torn. Kon clenched his teeth, getting ready to head back to the Sun Kingdom, but his body froze in terror and shock.

Before him, he saw an arrow strike deep into the chest of someone he still loved. The person whom saved him, was falling to the ground with a sick and heavy thud.

Kon didn't remember jumping off the horse, all he knew was that he was there one moment and by Tim's fallen side the next. 

"Tim!"

Kon turned Tim's body towards his, looking down at the weapon meant to kill. He placed his hands on the area, expecting there to be a river of warm blood, but there was none. Just cold metal on his warm flesh. 

Tim looked up at Kon. Cassandra's gift had saved him, making him feel his own beating heart. He glanced up at Kon, who started to cry at the relization that Tim was alive. Kon pulled Tim into a strong hug, whispering into his ear.

"I don't want to lose you ever again. ...I love you. ...."

Tim closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Kon, taking in his sent. He opened them again to see his brother Dick, look on in a range of emotions. From fear, to relief, to shock to relization. It was with that, Tim knew things would work out. He signed as he buried his head in to Kon's neck. 

"I'm sorry I was being so stupid. ..."

Kon held tight. Happy to hear anything from the man he loves that wasn't so bitter. He just regretted that it only came about due to a near death experience. 

Kon pulled away, placing a soft kiss on Tim's head.

" Now, let's go back to making peace so we can see each other faster...."

Tim liked that idea. Dick stood up, pulling his brother up with him.

"I agree with your new boyfriend, let's get going before more arrows come our way."

The horses were mounted and the trio of the Sun and the trio of the Moon, return to their respective kingdom's in haste. The hope of peace on their minds.

* * * * * * *

1 year later

Kings of the Sun and Moon stood side by side. People gathered at the newly built town square, nervous and excited at the same time. 

King Bruce smiled, looking out at the people, giving a rehearsed speech with hope in mind.

"For the last five years, The Sun Kingdom and the Moon kingdom have been working on a binding peace among our people. ..."

King Clark nodded, stepping up to the podium. 

"We arranged for our eldest children to be married, in hopes to seal that peace with a child of both the Moon and the Sun..."

A little girl, dressed in silver and gold walked in between the two. Both Kings lifted the child up, placing her feet on the arm rest. Mari looked out at the crowed, bowing down her head to her subjects, doing a small kneel.

"It's nice to meet you. Thank you. ...."

The little Princess looked down, noticing how high she was. The fear showed on her face as tears started to well up. Bruce and Clark glanced at each other, worried. 

"Grandpa Bruce, it's so high up!"

Small giggles escaped the crowed at the child's fears and innocence as she jumped in the arms of Bruce, who giggled at his granddaughter. Clark tried to fight his pout, but it showed. He relaxed, once people started calling out for the newly accepted Princess.

In the background, both Queens watched with brave faces and hope in their hearts. Talia giggled, watching her granddaughter. 

"I do wish Tim and Kon could be here...after all it was their idea.... "

Lois rolled her eyes.

"As much as I love Tim, I have no idea what he sees in that airhead son of mine..."

Talia glanced out at the their people. 

"But our son's need to be known to our people, that peace originally came from them."

Lois sighed, she too glancing out at the people who watched with joy at the new princess.

"A simple fairy tale is more believed among the people, then the real truth behind the matter."

Talia and Lois watched with joy, as the hope for the future grew. The Moon Queen shrugged, accepting that her son was away from the joyful occasion. 

"I guess Tim and Kon do deserve a vacation with all their hard work and no play...."

Lois rolled her eyes. 

"You mean Tim's hard work.....Kon's was just a big baby."

Both Queens continued to talk about their absent children during the ceremony. 

 

* * * * * *

Jason punched a bag over and over again, working up a sweat. The holder of the bag giggled with every punch. Jason stopped, glaring at the girl.

"Would you stop that, your cuteness is throwing me off...."

Kara could not help but giggle, peeking around the bag.

"I can't help but smile at your determination. ..."

Jason rolled his eyes. Giving a sharp tone in his voice. 

"When I become King, you better become my Queen...."

Kara started blushing like mad, it even grew more when she saw Jason blush as well.

"Only if you beat me in a sword fight."

Jason pouted.

"It's going to be a long time before you marry me then...."

Kara went back behind the back.

"Not if I let you win....."

Jason laughed, getting ready for another fighting stance.

"I can live with that...."

He punched the bag and she giggled. 

* * * * * * * * *

Damian glanced up at Dick, who was so giddy seeing his daughter being accepted that morning. His dark blues looked at his wife Kori as she lifted up Mari. He watched as Mari giggled when her mother attacked her with kisses.

"So......since Mari is the Crown Princess of both the Sun and Moon....who will she be arranged with?"

Dick's loving look became that of an over protective father.

"I'll murder them all. Every Prince in the region to keep my baby safe....."

Damian swallowed hard. He was only 9, but he already knew how kingdom's worked.

"Am I on that hit list of yours....?"

Dick blinked, confused. Damian looked down at the ground. 

"No....why do you ask? "

Damian blushed, his eyes falling onto Mari. 

"No reason. ..."

Dick frowned, cupping his chin in thought. In a moment, his jaw went slack, a soft snarl escaped his lips.

"I've got my eyes on you...."

He placed his hands down on top of Damian's head, giggling. Damian pushed Dick's hands away, but failing at deflecting his older brothers attack. 

Kori and Mari got distracted by the boys actions. Kori called over, smiling to see the brother's being brothers. It gave her memories of Kon and the tricks he played. 

"Oh, what's going on over there? "

Damian was able to mutter a few words before Dick silenced him.

"Dick's upset that I'm going to marry. ...ahhh!"

Dick called out to his wife.

"It's just brother stuff my dear, love you!"

Dick whispered in Damian's ear.

"If you really want to die, tell Kori your going to marry Mari, you will get stabbed. "

Damian's eyes grew large, keeping his mouth shut about marriage. 

"Yes, brother stuff among brother's. .."

Damian turned and left, somewhat in fear for his life. Dick giggled at the site, while making his way to his wife and daughter. He could not help but feel guilty at not telling the real truth behind the matter of peace and how it came about. He was contempt with it regardless, after all nothing could put a damper on his day, for he was with family. 

* * * * * * * *

Tim laid in a bed, not of his own. The rising sun chased away the shadows of the night. Kon sat down on the bed, leaning his huge body over Tim's. Tim's eyes fluttered open, as Kon outlined Tim's lips with his finger. The smaller man broke into a smile, reaching out from the sheets to pull Kon on top of him.

"It's always good to wake up to the sun. ..."

Kon sighed, snuggling up to Tim. Humming into his lovers neck.

"I love how you always make puns ....it never gets old. .."

Kon pushed himself up, leaving Tim frustrated. Tim sat up, a pout formed on his face.

"Really, I pull a line like that and you leave me untouched. ..."

Kon turned, raising an eye brow at Tim.

"Really? You are in the mood, this early? After having a long six day horse ride here?"

Tim got up, out of the bed. He was soar from riding, that was true. He stretched and pulled, making his way towards the balcony. 

"Well, if you didn't push us to be here so fast, we wouldn't be so stiff....why did you want to get here so fast anyways? " 

Tim made his way to the railing, his eyes lit up in awe at the landscape around him. 

Water stretched far beyond what he could see. White sand beaches clashing with soft waves. The breeze that blew smelled of salt and a hint of fish.

Kon came up behind Tim, wrapping his arms around Tim's waist. He rested his tan chin on Tim's shoulder, looking out at the ocean before them.

"It's a surprise, which I want to share with you. It's happening at high noon today and only happens once every hundred years."

Tim fell into Kon's embrace.

"Oh, then I guess the reason is justified. ....but do we have enough time for a quickie?"

Kon leaned down, pulling Tim into a deep kiss.

"I won't say no...."

Kon started to pull Tim back towards the bed, but Tim didn't budge. Kon blinked, confused. 

"Tim?"

Tim glanced away, blushing madly. 

"I want to do it on the balcony. ..."

Kon turned all kinds of red before stuttering out words.

"When did you become so brave?"

Tim pulled Kon back outside with him.

"Oh, I don't know. ...a year ago...."

Kon pushed up against Tim, feeling Tim's member was already hard and twitching underneath the thin cloth. It made Kon want to go wild.

"People will see..."

Tim started to play with Kon's shash, pulling it away from his waste.

"Let them enjoy the show. ..."

Kon reached his hands down, cupping Tim's ass, letting his fingers pull down Tim's undergarments. 

Tim started panting once he felt the material hit his ankles. He arched his spine for Kon's fingers to start working him. Kon liked how hungry Tim was, how constantly he wanted it too. Kon took two fingers, pushing in deep and stretching the hole he knew he would be pounding. Pushing in deeper and harder.

Tim's breath hitched, grabbing onto Kon's shirt. He started to stand on his toes, giving Kon the hint to lift him up onto the balcony railing. 

Kon did lift in, while doing so, his pants fell off, exposing his erect length. Tim spread his legs, ready to be fucked in the early morning light.

Kon pressed the tip of his head on Tim's eager hole. He could not help but smile when he saw Tim's panting lips, flushed face and hazy eyes. 

Kon slammed forward, watching as his penis vanished in and out of Tim's clenching ass. Kon kept fucking Tim, holding his waste down to gain more access and momentum. With every thrust, every rough slam, Tim let out passionate cries. He held tight to the railing, enjoying every moment. 

Tim's penis bounced with every thrust, cum already dripping and flowing. The sight set Kon's own seed to release into Tim. 

Kon leaned forward, still inside the warm chambers of Tim. He was pleased to feel Tim shake in pleasure below him.

"Are you satisfied now? "

Tim nodded, not being able to do much than that, for his mind was blown. Kon pulled away, let his cum flow freely now. He pulled Tim away from the edge, lifting him up in his arms in a bridal style. 

He gave a little smirk, watching as Tim rested his tired head on his chest.

"I think your getting heavy."

The look changed changed on Tim's face to calm to prissy. Tim took his two fingers and pinched Kon's sides, leaving the taller man to breakout into into a giggle. 

"Look who's talking flabby. "

Kon made it to the bed, before dropping Tim unceremoniously onto the bed and walking away. 

"Your quickie is done, now get washed and changed. "

Kon quickly started to run when Tim started throwing pillows at him. The half naked man dodged with ease, disappearing behind the open door way.

Tim crossed his arms, pondering if he should do as told. 

"Will you be joining me in the bath?"

Tim could not help but giggle when Kon called back from the other room.

"My god man, is there no pleasing you?"

Tim called back, singing. 

"Is that a yes or a no?"

After a few moments of silence, a cursing Kon could be heard. 

"Damn it, the days still young...."

Tim happily got up, thrilled to prolong the fun he so desperately wanted. 

* * * * * *

Kon pulled Tim along, who was already growing exhausted be their early activities. Their clothing flowed with the wind, as the sound of seagulls echoed all around.

Tim let his eyes wander, seeing groups of people together, looking up at the bright sky. Kon let out a great laugh, falling down to the grass below. He pulled Tim along with him, exited to show him the 100 year event.

"I guess you were right Tim, bath sex was awesome, but we can do that again later. This only happens once 100 years and I wanted to share it with you. .."

Tim watched as Kon looked up at the blue sky, repeating the process. Tim's eyes grew with awe. 

A large full moon, danced it's way across the blue sky. The bright sun, slowly becoming overtaken by the normally docile moon. For a short moment, the two masses seemed to merge to create an amazing ring, a unity.

When the Sun and Moon parted ways, Tim held onto Kon's hand. Kon turned looking at Tim with with a loving smile.

"What is it my Moon?"

Tim just pulled himself closer to Kon, holding him tight.

"I am just happy to have this moment with you."

Kon leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Tim's lips.

"As am I......"

When Kon pulled away, he could not help but giggle. Tim had fallen asleep in in his arms. Kon relaxed, he too, letting slumber take him over.

* * * * *

Lex looked out from a window. The sun setting in the distance. He sighed looking at the bars on his door and windows. 

"Joe has failed me.....but I guess this punishment isn't so bad...."

He found a seat, flipping open a book and grabbing an ink pen. The words he wrote only started with a title. 

"Sun and Moon. "

End.


End file.
